Achados e Perdidos
by Nanna Black
Summary: Depois de The Dearly Beloved. Ryan leva um tiro e entra em coma. Completa!


**Título Original:** "Lost & Found"

**Perdidos & Encontrados**

_Por Brandywine421_

_Traduzido por Nanna_

Apesar de Marissa não ter respondido a ninguém em quatro semanas, Summer ainda a visita todos os fins de semana, para refazer a pintura das unhas do pé dela e dizer o que ela estava perdendo do verão até agora.

Mas nenhuma das cores combina realmente com o roupão rosa insosso que compõe o novo guarda-roupa de Coop.

Ela vai tentar um azul pálido com glitter hoje. Esperançosamente, vai combinar os olhos de Coop e talvez... Talvez eles não vão parecer tão vazios.

**"Ela está no jardim hoje, Srta. Roberts"**, a enfermeira sorri para ela no saguão.

**"Obrigada"**, Summer ajusta a bolsa e entra na clínica.

É um hospital psiquiátrico. Não tem como negar isto, assim que ela passa pelo saguão estiloso com sua bela fonte.

Pessoas choram. Enfermeiras empurram cadeiras de roda. Sorrisos bobos em rostos vagos.

Marissa nem sorri mais.

Ela senta à janela. Magra. Pálida. Coop sempre foi bronzeada, mas sua pele estava branca, cor de giz ultimamente. Ela é como uma marionete, exceto que ninguém está puxando as cordas. Ela está inerte como uma boneca.

Catatonia. Marissa está em estado de catatonia.

Às vezes, Summer deseja poder ir para o estado de Marissa. Ela sente falta de sua melhor amiga. Mesmo no pior estado de Coop, ela ainda estava, bem, viva. Ela nem vive agora.

**"Oi, Coop"**, Summer diz, forçando a voz entusiasmada. Ela só fala assim com Marissa, até Seth diz que ela perdeu seu toque, e ele saberia, porque ele é a única pessoa com quem ela ainda conversa.

Marissa olha através dela. Pisca. Não fala. Não responde.

Summer está acostumada a isto. Uma hora no sábado, outra hora no domingo. Ela podia suportar olhar para a concha de sua melhor amiga, sem chorar, por duas horas na semana.

Ela acomoda-se ao lado da frágil garota no pequeno banco e abaixa a bolsa.** "Pronta para a pedicura da semana? Vamos tirar esse esmalte horroroso, isso é tão semana passada"**, Summer diz, erguendo a mão imóvel de Marissa e colocando-a em seu colo, enquanto retira o removedor de esmalte para limpar o esmalte da semana anterior.

* * *

Seth conclui que nunca será capaz de romper com Summer outra vez, porque ninguém mais no mundo seria capaz de entender como a vida dele ficou tão confusa tão depressa.

Ele está sentado no estacionamento do hospital psiquiátrico dentro do carro de Summer, com o ar-condicionado ligado. Ele deseja saber fumar, mas não é capaz de superar as tosses.

Ele não é capaz de entrar. Não pode olhar para Marissa, não como... Não como ela estava. Está cansado de estar em hospitais. Mas tem que apoiar Summer. Eles estão apoiando-se mutuamente. Pelas últimas quatro semanas, estavam tão envolvidos na podridão que batera no ventilador que não tiveram tempo de duvidar de seu romance. Ele a amava, ela o amava e eles eram inúteis, um sem o outro. Marissa catatônica em um hospital psiquiátrico, e Ryan em coma num hospital comum. Seus melhores amigos estão desconectados, e tudo o que eles têm é um ao outro.

Eles não conversam sobre o que aconteceu. Como Marissa terminou enroscada em uma bola na sala de espera do PS, suas últimas palavras dirigidas ao médico que se afastava.

Seth afasta a imagem. Todos estavam com o sangue de Ryan nas mãos e nas roupas. Todos estavam com o sangue de Ryan nas mãos.

Seu celular vibra em seu bolso, mas ele não atende. Provavelmente seu pai de novo.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, seu pai não está fazendo nada por ele. Sua mãe está trancada longe, em uma instituição com fins diferentes, mandando cartas comuns pelo correio, fazendo ligações vazias no telefone. Seu pai está viajando com um mercenário ou algo assim em um estado diferente, incensado pela condição de Ryan, e tornando sua única meta encontrar Trey e Jess e levá-los à justiça.

E Seth e Summer são abandonados em Newport com pedaços de seus amigos. Seth vai para seu lar – uma casa vazia – todas as noites com Summer. Eles comem as refeições preparadas por Rosa e retornam as ligações de amigos preocupados que não têm tempo para ajudá-los. E, por volta da meia-noite, os dois tomam duas doses de vodca e abraçam-se até de manhã.

Seth abre a porta-objeto de Summer e puxa para fora um bloco de guardanapos de papel. Ele pega o de cima e o dobra em uma flor, finalizando-o com uma última dobradura firme e colocando-o no assento de Summer.

Ele não pode perdê-la. Ela é tudo o que ele tem. Ele dobra outro guardanapo e, na hora em que vê a porta se abrir, e vê o sorriso fixo dela, o banco dela está coberto de flores de guardanapo. Ele abre as portas trancadas à aproximação dela, o sorriso se desvanecendo, e a máscara familiar de exaustão se apossa do belo rosto dela.

* * *

De todas as coisas que iam a turbilhão pela mente de Ryan, quando ele se virou para sair do apartamento de Trey, nem uma vez ele pensou que Trey realmente o balearia pelas costas.

Trey pensa muito nisto. O rosto arruinado de seu irmão. A traição em seus olhos, a mágoa. E então a raiva. Seu irmãozinho tinha crescido muito, tinha machucado Trey pra valer, mas, no fundo, Trey soubera que iria prevalecer. E, então, quando estava com as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Ryan, ele não o olhou. Olhou para as mãos.

E então a piranha atirara nele. Marissa. Ela era a raiz de tudo o que dera errado. Ela arruinara o irmãozinho dele, e o arruinara. A piranha, maldita fosse, tinha atirado nele!

Ele ficara embasbacado, atordoado. Ele ficara ali, esparramado, e sentira Ryan se levantar. Ouvira alguém gritar, alguém vomitar. E então a voz de Ryan, rouca e desfeita.** "Chame uma ambulância. Agora".**

A piranha fora quem o alertara, novamente. As malditas lágrimas dela.

**"Desculpe... Deus, o que eu fiz... Deus..."**

E ele olhara ao redor. Vira a arma morta, descartada a seu alcance.

Nenhum deles vira isto no caminho. As costas de Ryan estavam viradas para ele.

Trey não fazia nada pela metade. E não pensou. Puxou o gatilho, observou Ryan cair. Viu o cabelo loiro de Jess aparecer na porta.

Trey pensa muito nisto. Observar o seu irmão caindo.

**"Amor, precisamos ir logo"**, Jess diz, se erguendo de seus joelhos e limpando a boca. **"Precisamos nos mexer".**

Ela está tão linda com os hematomas dele na pele.

* * *

**"Elas são tão lindas, Cohen"**, Summer sussurra. Ela recolheu todas as florzinhas em seu colo, e está com a mão dele na sua, por cima do câmbio entre eles.

**"Você é linda"**, ele diz, sorridente. Os sorrisos dele são tão preciosos para ela, nestes dias.

Ela o ama. Ele sabe. Toda a porcaria de colegial pela qual eles passaram não importa nada agora.

A vida é preciosa. E Seth é cheio de vida. Ele está mantendo-a viva. É sua tábua de salvação.

**"Tudo bem? Eu sei como... estas visitas te abalam".**

**"Estou feliz por ter acabado"**, ela diz.** "Deus, isto é horrível".**

**"Eu sei"**, ele diz baixinho. Ele mesmo visita Ryan todos os dias. Ela vai com ela, na maioria deles. Pelo menos os olhos de Ryan estão fechados. Eles podem fingir que ele está vivo.

Marissa... Ela só olha.

Summer dispensa a imagem.** "E aí? Quais os planos para hoje?"**

Seth não a fita.** "Talvez... Podemos ficar em casa? Desligar o telefone..."**

**"Deus, parece maravilhoso"**, ela responde honestamente. Os dois estão exaustos de bancarem os adultos. Quando estão sozinhos... São só eles. E não têm que fingir que não estão tristes. Não têm que conversar.

Ela o observa se mover, e vê seu telefone lampejando dentro do bolso.** "Seu telefone".**

**"É, não estou atendendo"**, ele responde.** "Nada de telefones esta noite. Não preciso ouvir sobre a busca do meu pai".**

**"E se ele encontrou o Trey?" **Ela diz baixinho.

**"Não dou a mínima para o Trey. O Ryan é quem passa os dias e as noites sozinho num quarto de hospital com um tubo goela abaixo"**, Seth sibila.

Ela aperta sua mão e ele suspira.

**"Eu só... esperava mais do meu pai. Trey não precisa dele... e nós sim"**, Seth sussurra.

**"Eu sei"**, ela sussurra. Ainda esperava que Sandy viesse ao socorro deles, de novo.

Seth destranca a porta e apanha os recados deixados por Rosa perto do telefone no saguão. Summer está atrás dele, recusando-se a deixar qualquer 'flor' para trás.

A casa está tão vazia e quieta ultimamente.

**"Algo importante hoje?" **Summer pergunta, trancando a porta atrás de si.

**"A mãe ligou duas vezes hoje, a Julie agradeceu por visitarmos Marissa – ela ainda está em Paris – e o pai ligou quatro vezes querendo saber o que está havendo com o Ryan"**, Seth conta a ela, amassando os papéis e jogando-os no lixo.

**"A Kirsten ainda não perguntou sobre o Ryan?" **Summer pergunta.

Seth suspira. Seu pai tinha dado instruções rigorosas para que ele não contasse à mãe o que tinha acontecido. Não até que ela tivesse perguntado por Ryan. Ela ligava diariamente, mas ainda tinha que perguntar por Ryan. Ela nem perguntava onde Sandy se metera.

**"Desculpa, Seth. Sei que é duro..."**

**"É uma porra de uma loucura. Meus pais estão por aí sendo imaturos, e nós estamos presos aqui tendo que ser os adultos"**, Seth diz.

Summer sabe o quanto ele está sofrendo. Ela se aproxima e passa os braços ao redor dele com força.** "Eu te amo".**

**"Também te amo... Eu só... Eu acho que finalmente entendo pelo que o Ryan teve que passar... Tendo que ser responsável... Tipo, tomando conta de tudo... Ele sempre dizia que queria só ser um menino, e não ter que cuidar de ninguém... E agora, tipo, tenho que cuidar dele porque..." **Seth começa.

**"Seus pais vão voltar, Seth. Vão sim. Eles só têm que ficar fora um pouco mais"**, ela sussurra, beijando-o no queixo.

Ele suspira e ela sente a briga saindo do corpo dele.** "Eu sei. Eu só... quero... Queria poder ver a luz no fim do proverbial túnel, sabe?"**

O telefone dele vibra novamente e ele o atende, frustrado.** "Que foi?"**

**"Seth Cohen?"**

**"Sim?"**

**"Aqui é Sallie..."**

**"Sallie, ei, desculpe-me..." **Seth desculpa-se. Sallie é uma das enfermeiras no andar de Ryan.

**"Estávamos tentando contatá-lo. Tenho uma boa notícia".**

Seth senta-se e apanha a mão de Summer.** "Preciso mesmo de uma dessas".**

**"Retiraram Ryan do respirador artificial hoje. Ele está respirando por si mesmo e o médico... O médico diz que ele vai acordar logo, no máximo nos próximos dias"**, ela diz.

**"É sério?" **Ele sussurra.

Ele pode ouvir o sorriso dela.** "É uma bela notícia".**

**"Estamos indo"**, Seth diz desligando o telefone.

**"Que foi?" **Summer pergunta.** "Seth?"**

**"Lembra daquela luz que eu estava falando?" **Ele pergunta.

* * *

Summer não vê Seth energizado assim há dias. É como se tivessem injetado cafeína nele. A idéia de que Ryan possa estar despertando trouxe Cohen de volta à vida.

**"Tenho que ficar no hospital: não quero que ele acorde sozinho, e ele vai precisar se atualizar em tudo que aconteceu, então preciso arranjar para ele montes de jornais antigos, ele sempre lê o jornal, e..." **Seth está tagarelando.

**"Ei. Uma coisa de cada vez. Apanhe sua jaqueta, sua mochila e vamos embora. Ele provavelmente não vai querer ler por uns dias"**, Summer interrompe.

Seth faz uma momentânea pausa e então balança a cabeça.** "Você não conhece o Ryan, ele ama ler, e não é como se eu tivesse as últimas quatro semanas da CNN gravadas para ele, mas tenho os jornais e..."**

**"Cohen. Calma"**, ela diz, mas está sorrindo porque é mesmo uma boa notícia. Uma notícia maravilhosa. Uma porra de uma notícia perfeita.

Ela ainda podia ver o rosto de Ryan voltado para eles, enquanto Trey e Jess fugiam feito loucos. Os olhos azuis enevoados de dor, a boca abrindo e se fechando, as palavras sem sair. A poça de sangue que se derramava ao redor dele, chegando aos sapatos deles, a sandália alta e aberta que ela teve que jogar fora. Ela ainda podia ver Seth, tão abalado que não conseguia falar, passando o telefone para ela e agarrando a mão de Ryan, enquanto Marissa começava a gritar e não parava.

**"Summer? Desculpe, estou tagarelando?" **Seth pergunta tomando a mão dela.

**"Eu adoro que você esteja tagarelando de novo... Só me distraí por um minuto"**, ela diz, aceitando o beijo dele em seu rosto.** "Só não quero que você se apresse. Ele esteve... Esteve em coma por quatro semanas, não acho que ele vai se sentar e começar a falar"**, ela diz.

**"Tem razão, tem razão... Mas se ele me olhar... Se eu puder olhar nos olhos dele, eu vou saber"**, Seth diz, virando-se e jogando mais coisas ao acaso na mochila.

**"Saber o quê, Cohen?"**

Seth a olha, sério por entre as lágrimas em seus olhos.** "Vou saber que ele ainda é... Que ele ainda é o Ryan. Quero dizer..."**

**"Eles disseram que não houve dano cerebral, Cohen, o corpo dele só precisava do tempo para sarar..." **Summer diz, nem mesmo convencendo a si mesma. Ela não confia nos médicos porque Ryan devia ter acordado há um tempão, se seu cérebro estivesse mesmo bom... Chino não era do tipo de se esconder em um coma idiota.

**"Vamos. A não ser que você queira ficar aqui e..." **Seth começa, aplacado.

**"Não, amor, não sinto falta disso"**, ela retruca dando um tapa leve em seu braço.

Ele recua dramaticamente, caindo na cama como se estivesse em dor.** "Você me machucou!"**

**"Não me faça machucá-lo de verdade!" **Ela avisa, batendo nele de brincadeira.

Ele a beija na boca desesperadamente, e ela corre os dedos por entre seus cachos.

**"Ryan vai entender se nos atrasarmos uns minutos"**, Seth sussurra.

**"Claro que vai"**, ela ri, despindo a camiseta.

* * *

**"Jess? Jess, onde diabos você se meteu?" **Trey berra quando o primeiro carro da polícia estaciona na calçada.

**"Filho da mãe"**, vem a resposta rouca dela.

**"Olha, Jess, os policiais estão aqui, temos que nos mandar"**, ele diz, seguindo o som até o banheiro da casinha.

Ele não sabe de quem é aquela casa, ou qual é o nome da cidade, mas ele sabe que tem que se mandar dali. Nunca devia ter descido em Vegas; nunca devia ter pegado o trem para... Onde quer que ele esteja... Droga.

Jess está agarrada a um telefone sem fio. Ela ri largamente para ele, e acena-lhe com a mão ensangüentada.** "Eles estão atrás de você..."**

**"De mim?" **Trey pergunta.

**"Olhe para mim, seu babaca maldito!" **Ela explode, estendendo os braços. As marcas dos dedos dele decoram os braços dela, e o rosto dela estava tingido de vermelho e azul. Ele acidentalmente cortou o lábio dela convencendo-a a entrar na casa vazia com ele, e as roupas dela estavam duras de sangue.** "Olhe o que você fez comigo! Não me interessa mais o que vai acontecer comigo, contanto que eles te peguem!"**

Ele retrai o braço para calá-la, e ela joga o telefone nele, atacando-o bastante como Ryan tinha feito, mas Jess é muito menor que Ryan.

Ela arranha o rosto dele com as unhas lascadas, e o sangue o cega, mas ele consegue empurrá-la para longe dele, e observa enquanto ela desmorona contra a banheira de porcelana antes que os policiais invadam a casa e algemem as mãos dele nas costas.

Jess está gritando.

Ele vomita por causa da pressão em suas costas e do sangue em sua boca.

**"Chamem uma ambulância"**, alguém diz.

Maldito déjà vu.

* * *

Seth sempre traz rosquinhas para as enfermeiras. Ele tentou trazer bagels, mas as rosquinhas são adoradas. Seth até mesmo chama um dos enfermeiros de _Homer_ por causa das expressões extasiadas.

Esta noite entretanto, ele não pára no quarto das enfermeiras; deixa a educação para Summer e as ultrapassa para ir ver seu irmão.

Ele considera Ryan seu irmão, e não liga se Ryan ainda não pode fazer o mesmo. Seth tem sorte porque não precisa se sentir mal por ter ganhado um irmão. Seth não tem mais ninguém a quem ser leal.

Ele fecha a porta atrás de si e se aproxima. Ryan parece dormir agora. Quase normal sem o tubo do respirador em sua garganta. Claro, tem o tubo do soro, e as intravenosas, e a sonda urinária, mas parece Ryan.

Summer não faz a barba de Ryan há alguns dias, então ele está com um cavanhaque no queixo, e o cabelo cresceu muito, e ele sabe que Ryan vai odiar assim que ficar consciente. Ele brincou com Summer sobre deixar Ryan com um cabelo de moicano apenas para que ele se enfurecesse e saísse de seu coma.

**"Deus, se você estivesse dormindo e não em coma, me daria uma surra por eu estar olhando-o fixo"**, Seth ri, puxando uma cadeira e se inclinando para apoiar a cabeça no gradil,** "E aí, como foi seu dia? Nada a dizer? Deixe-me falar sobre o meu..."**

Era uma rotina fácil que ele iniciara depois da primeira semana. Não suportava ficar sentado no quarto tentando se controlar em silêncio, e era errado, para ele e Summer, conversar sem incluir Ryan no papo.

Não era a casa de piscina, mas Seth vai dar a Ryan todo o tempo que ele quiser para falar quando este despertar.

Summer entra com uma cestinha de piquenique.

**"Não liga se comermos algo, liga?" **Seth pergunta. O peito de Ryan sobe e desce em resposta.

**"Você está com uma aparência melhor, Chino. Talvez eu cuide dessa barba mais tarde, vai começar a coçar logo se eu não o fizer"**, Summer diz.** "A mãe da Sallie trouxe isso pra gente quando soube do Ryan".**

**"Vou me assegurar de agradecer a ela"**, Seth diz.** "Vou ligar a TV para que você tenha algo a fazer enquanto nós comemos"**, ele fala a Ryan.

* * *

Cristo, isto é frustrante. Ele pode ouvir Seth, pode compreender que ele está falando com Summer sobre... Sobre flores.

Mas não pode vê-lo.

Parece que ele está lá desde sempre, e ele não gosta mais. Seth está seguro. Se ele conseguir chegar a Seth, vai ficar bem.

**"Bom, chapa, existe uma coisa boa que eu posso dizer sobre você estar aqui: nós quase estamos atualizados em nossas leituras de verão. Pelo menos eu estou, não sei o quanto você reteve, mas Summer já leu os resumos, porque sempre dorme..."**

**"Cale a boca, Cohen, não posso evitar se a sua voz é gostosa de ouvir".**

Parece que ele está usando todas as forças apenas para abrir os olhos. O que diabo estava errado com ele?

Finalmente, ele reconhece as pálpebras, a sombra negra e pintalgada. É diferente de onde ele estava.

**"Bom, se nós nos revezássemos lendo, talvez você não dormisse"**. Seth.

Então ele pode ver a intensidade das luzes fluorescentes fuzilando-o. Ele está deitado. Tenta mover a mão, e seus dedos repentinamente ficam cientes de algo encaroçado sob ele. Lençóis. Os lençóis dos Cohen não são assim, então ele não está em casa. Ele pensa em sentar, mas está pesado. E cansado. Seu corpo parece responder-lhe lerdamente.

Finalmente, ele decide virar a cabeça para as vozes. Seth.

Ele parece diferente do que Ryan lembra. Não está agitado, mas tranqüilo, e seu rosto parece cansado. Parece que ele não dorme há semanas. Ou anos. Ele parece péssimo. E segura um livro diante dele, mas Ryan não entende o título.

**"Então, para aqueles de nós que podem ter esquecido, estamos começando o capítulo quatorze de _As Uvas da Fúria_..."**

**"Anda com isso, Cohen, estou de barriga cheia e preciso do meu cochilo"**, Summer boceja.

**"Seth?" **Sua voz nem é um sussurro, mas ecoa em sua cabeça.

Summer derruba seu refrigerante, e Seth perde a pouca cor que tem em suas faces.

**"Gente?" **Ele tenta de novo, mas simplesmente não tem voz.

**"Agüente firme, Chino, vou chamar a enfermeira"**, Summer sussurra, saindo de seu campo de visão, apressada.

Ryan percebe que algo está muito errado quando Seth desata a chorar.

* * *

Seth não consegue acreditar. Ryan pode falar – e está olhando para ele.

**"Seth..." **A voz vem rouca novamente.

Ah... Ryan está acordado.** "Cara, lamento, tudo bem? O que precisa?"**

**"Chorando?"**

**"Desculpa, é que... É mesmo ótimo ver você"**, Seth diz limpando os olhos.

Summer volta com Sallie, as duas parecendo abaladas.

Ryan vira a cabeça devagar.** "Enfermeira. Estou em um hospital?"**

**"Oi, eu sou Sallie e sim, você está em um hospital. Só relaxe e deixe-me examiná-lo..." **Ela se vira para Seth.** "Dê-nos uns minutos..."**

**"Não"**, Seth responde automaticamente.** "Ele acabou de acordar. Não vou deixá-lo".**

Ele se surpreende quando a mão de Ryan agarra a dele fracamente, os olhos azuis deste em pânico.** "Fica..."**

**"Tá, tudo bem, só relaxe, tá, Ryan?"**

**"Sallie é maravilhosa"**, Seth diz, focando no aperto frouxo de Ryan. Ele tem que acalmar Ryan. Nada mudou – ele ainda está no comando.** "Ela faz o melhor pudim de banana do mundo, e toma conta muito bem de seus pacientes e... quer um pouco de água? Sua garganta está doendo?" **Seth pergunta, lendo o rosto de Ryan. Os olhos de Ryan estão vivos de novo, e seu rosto expressivo em uma linguagem que Seth entende.

**"Tá"**, Ryan diz.

**"Querida, vá apanhar umas lascas de gelo na cozinha"**, Sallie diz a Summer antes de voltar sua atenção a Ryan.** "Nada de água por agora, tente não falar muito no começo... Preciso que você siga meu dedo com os olhos, tá?"**

Seth não pode sentar, mas também não pode ficar quieto... Quer arquivar todas as coisas excitantes que estão acontecendo, o jeito com que Ryan está tremendo agora, o jeito com que ele tira as pernas da cama e o jeito com suas mãos estão explorando lentamente os tubos... É real, e é verdadeiro... E Ryan está ficando mais e mais enfurecido a cada segundo.

**"Cara"**, Seth diz, e Ryan o olha.** "Só fique frio, ela é legal".**

Ryan acena e encara Sallie, pedindo perdão.** "Desculpe".**

**"Você é um doce. Mas tudo bem, querido, você passou por coisas demais para que eu fique com raiva"**, Sallie diz, tirando seu cabelo desfeito de seu rosto.

Summer entra voando com uma tigela de gelo e a passa para Sallie. **"Toma".**

**"Chupe uma lasca de gelo, querido, e deixe-me ver como isso se passa, tá?" **Sallie diz gentilmente. Ela tira um tanto de gelo da tigela e todos a observam em transe. Ryan aceita a colherada e se reclina, satisfeito momentaneamente.

**"Vou erguer sua cabeça, o médico está vindo, e esperava falar com você há um tempão"**, Sallie diz.

**"Valeu"**, Ryan responde, sua voz mais branda, mas ainda um sussurro.

Ryan apóia-se fracamente em seus cotovelos.** "Seth... e aí?" **Seus olhos estão totalmente vivos, e ele está examinando-se.

**"Quer saber o resumo?" **Seth pergunta, fitando Summer nervosamente. Ryan acena, observando-os.** "Ah... Você foi ferido com muita gravidade e..."**

Depois de um longo momento de silêncio tenso, Ryan diz,** "Desembuche, cara, por favor".**

**"Você esteve em coma por uns tempos".**

**"Coma?" **Ryan os fita. Até Sallie não sustenta seu olhar perfurante.** "Sério?"**

**"Quatro semanas"**, Summer diz, saindo de perto de Seth e tomando sua mão.

**"Quatro semanas?" **Ryan se engasga.** "Quatro semanas..."**

**"Você é a vítima de coma mais ativa que eu já vi, e vai sair daqui loguinho"**, Sallie diz acariciando seu cabelo ternamente. Ryan relaxa depois de um momento e inspira fundo.

**"Cara"**, Seth começa, recuperando sua atenção.** "É muito, muito bom mesmo ver você".**

E Ryan sorri.

* * *

Summer está feliz demais para pensar em dormir. Mesmo com todas as outras coisas traumáticas e ruins que aconteceram ultimamente, este é absolutamente um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida. O médico não fora nem capaz de conter sua surpresa à condição de Ryan e agora, depois da confusão inicial, eles finalmente estavam sozinhos, sem os enfermeiros ou médicos.

Ryan ainda está alerta e perguntador apesar do remédio e de sua exaustão visível. Seth está hiperativo, falando o mais depressa possível para responder às perguntas roucas de Ryan.

Ela está satisfeita em sentar em silêncio e observar a magia, mas Ryan lhe sorri e ela tem que prestar atenção.

**"Vocês dois... Ficaram aqui o tempo todo?" **Ryan pergunta, seu olhar vacilando entre os dois.

**"Na maioria das noites vamos para casa e tomamos conta de umas coisas"**, Seth responde hesitante.

**"Marissa... Ela está bem?" **Ela pode dizer que ele lembra do que houve. Quando o médico explicara tudo sobre a bala rasgando as entranhas dele e sobre as horas de cirurgia, ela soubera que ele iria descobrir.

Summer sacode a cabeça honestamente. Seth não mentira para Ryan ainda, e ela não vai começar. Tudo fora desencadeado por causa de segredos guardados.** "Ela... Ela teve um surto, está num hospital"**.

Ryan digere a informação.** "Hospital psiquiátrico?"**

Summer confirma com um aceno.

**"Summer vai vê-la todos os fins de semana, mas o pai dela está lá..."**

**"Valeu, Seth, Summer. Por... por cuidarem de mim"**, Ryan diz suavemente.

**"Eu disse que ia te proteger"**, Seth sorri.

**"Vou desmaiar logo... Vocês podem ficar?" **Ele pergunta a Seth.

**"Cara, se você prometer acordar de novo, eu prometo estar aqui"**, Seth retruca.

Ryan sorri, naufragando nos travesseiros. Seu rosto se enrijece de repente.** "O Sandy está com raiva de mim? É por isso que ele não está aqui?"**

Seth olha para Summer, corado.** "O Sandy não está com raiva, ele só... Ele tem algumas... ele tem que cuidar de algumas coisas antes de poder estar aqui".**

Ryan acena, mas está obviamente ainda confuso.

**"Ele foi atrás do Trey. O Trey e a Jess estão fugindo e o pai... o pai endoidou... Eu nunca o vi tão furioso, e nada que eu disse o convenceu a vir para casa"**, Seth diz baixinho.

**"Ah... Ele sabe que eu acordei?"**

**"Eu não... Eu ainda não falei com ele. Estou um pouco irritado por ele ter te largado aqui..." **Seth retruca.

Ryan está surpreso, mas acena. **"Tá. É... é uma decisão sua, estou cansado e perplexo demais para sentir raiva de alguém no momento... A não ser do Trey"**, ele acrescenta.

**"Junte-se ao clube do ódio"**, Summer sorri, se erguendo e acomodando Ryan na cama, para grande surpresa dele.** "Você precisa dormir. Nós também. Eu juro, Seth provavelmente vai dormir melhor hoje do que em qualquer noite do último mês".**

**"Que bom que eu pude fazer algo pelos dois"**, Ryan diz. Quando se satisfaz, ela se une a Seth na poltrona acolchoada. Sallie já prometera trazer um cobertor para eles no próximo exame.

**"Ei, gente... vocês vão... vocês vão me acordar de vez em quando?" **Ryan pergunta.

**"Claro. Não vamos a lugar algum, cara, eu prometo"**, Seth diz, dando um tapinha na perna dele.** "Descanse um pouco, nós estamos de olho".**

Ryan fecha os olhos e ela sente o braço de Seth envolver-se ao redor dela, puxando-a para um beijo.

**"Obrigado"**, Seth sussurra.

**"Por quê?"**

**"Por tudo... Eu não teria conseguido sobreviver a isso sem você"**, ele diz.

**"Nem eu..."**

* * *

Sandy assiste, pelo vidro duplo na delegacia de polícia, a policial feminina tomar o depoimento de Jess. A menina está péssima, não é, em absoluto, a mesma garota que ele lembra do último baile de Julie. Ela tem sido espancada, e sua linguagem não serve para a televisão aberta.

**"Sr. Cohen? Temos um telefonema urgente para o senhor, é o seu filho..." **Dennis entra na sala e estende seu celular. Ele deve ter deixado-o no carro. Toma-o rapidamente, erguendo-o para o ouvido.

**"Seth? Graças a Deus, tenho ligado há dias..."**

**"Estive meio ocupado. Olha, temos um problema com o plano de saúde da mãe, aparentemente eles não pagam pela fisioterapia do Ryan, e ele já começou a fazer, então tive que usar o cartão ouro..."**

**"Espera. Que tipo de terapia? Eles estão fazendo fisioterapia para que os músculos dele não atrofiem?" **Sandy está confuso.

**"Não. Eles dizem que podemos trazê-lo para casa amanhã se pudermos inscrevê-lo em um programa de fisioterapia para pacientes externos, ele está andando bem, mas se cansa com muita facilidade... E as mãos dele... Ele derruba as coisas com freqüência e tem esses espasmos nas costas, e diz que pode agüentar, mas eu posso dizer que é uma dor infernal..."**

**"Ele diz... Seth..."**

**"Ryan acordou, pai. Terceiro dia de consciência. Ele fica de pé desde o dia dois, e fazendo dieta líquida desde esta manhã. E antes que você me dê uma bronca por não te telefonar, por que não me diz por que o hospital não conseguiu falar com você? Estão deixando recados e tentando encontrá-lo há dias..."**

**"Ele acordou? Ele..."**

**"Não se preocupe com o Ryan, pai, estou cuidando dele. Se achasse que precisava estar aqui, você estaria aqui. Mas infelizmente eu preciso do seu dinheiro. Eu estourei o limite do cartão, eles me deram um adiantamento em dinheiro, então você vai precisar usar um de seus outros cartões porque o dinheiro extra vai para o pagamento da Rosa e para as despesas dos aparelhos para os exercícios do Ryan. Ah, e nesse fim de semana vamos a San Diego ver a Marissa, fazemos isso todo fim de semana, mas vamos ficar num hotel dessa vez se o Ryan teimar em ir mesmo. Então. Para resumir? Use outro cartão, pai".**

**"Seth, desculpe, vou pegar o primeiro avião para casa..."**

**"Termine as suas coisas. Talvez o Ryan vai estar tão bem quando você voltar que nem vai lembrar que ele esteve em coma no último mês".**

A ligação cortada não tira Sandy de seu transe.

* * *

Seth assiste enquanto Ryan faz seu caminho do banheiro à cama com sua bengala. As enfermeiras, todas apaixonadas por Ryan desde que ele acordara, tinham enchido o quarto com flores e balões e doces. Uma delas doou uma das bengalas oficiais de cafetão do irmão para ele, e Ryan tem utilizado-a com estranha euforia.

**"Então eu vou mesmo para casa amanhã?" **Ryan pergunta, cutucando-o brincalhão com a bengala esculpida.

**"Aparentemente, se não parar de me cutucar!" **Seth responde, mas não pode esconder seu sorriso.

**"Tudo que me devolve a custódia do meu próprio pênis é um presente de Deus, eu estava com um tubo no saco, Seth, e essa é a pior coisa que eu já tive que experimentar"**, Ryan disse regularmente.

**"Vida longa à bengala"**, Seth concorda com uma risada. Ryan tem estado de bom humor desde que fora autorizado a sair da cama. Ele ainda pode ver Ryan lutando para disfarçar a frustração por sua fraqueza devido às semanas de mobilidade, mas ele parecia ficar mais forte a cada dia.

**"E aí. Você e Summer... Vocês dois parecem estranhamente em sintonia ultimamente"**, Ryan diz, balançando suas pernas distraidamente fora da cama. Ele está se movendo constantemente desde que despertara, sempre movendo uma parte de seu corpo. É estranhamente reconfortante.

Seth acha que todos os três estão em sintonia ultimamente. Quando Ryan está acordado, Seth está acordado e Summer está com eles, e quando Ryan está dormindo ou mal-humorado ou eufórico, eles estão também.

**"É. Ela está... Ela ficou conosco o tempo todo. Nem tem ido para casa desde que você foi ao hospital, o pai dela concorda por causa da Marissa e..."**

**"Ela é maravilhosa, cara. É maravilhoso te ver feliz".**

**"E desde quando maravilhoso faz parte de seu vocabulário?" **Seth questiona honestamente. Ele precisa saber qual a fonte da estranha e jovial atitude de Ryan.

Ryan fecha os olhos pensativo e fala,** "Assim que você me mostrou aqueles jornais, todas as semanas que eu perdi e... eu vejo o quanto tive uma sorte do caramba... coisas péssimas aconteceram comigo... mas eu acabei de acordar de um coma..." **Ele abre os olhos e sorri timidamente para Seth.** "Acho que você encontrou a chave para vencer a sorte dos Atwood, cara, e nem é Natamukkah".**

Seth sorri amplamente, sabe que Ryan não está mentindo.

**"É do caramba, mas... Não quero mais pensar nas coisas, Seth, eu só... tenho que ser grato pelo que eu tenho, sabe?"**

**"Sei, cara, eu entendo mesmo..." **Seth começa, mas é interrompido pelo cutucão de Ryan com a bengala mais uma vez.

**"Desculpa, mas essa coisa é dez"**, Ryan ri.

**

* * *

"Você está trapaceando, trapaceando mesmo..." Ryan resmunga.**

**"Cale a boca"**, Summer responde, torcendo o punho de um modo que a fez a campeã de outra partida de briga de polegares.

**"Trapaceira".**

**"Ei! Podíamos estar jogando uma bela partida de baralho, mas você rouba, então não me chame de trapaceira"**, Summer avisa, sacudindo o dedo na cara dele.

Ele mostra a língua para ela.

Ele se sente estranho. Como uma pessoa diferente. Uma pessoa nova. Não é como começar de novo, porque ele tem Seth e uma casa para onde ir. Ele não está recomeçando, mas está renovado. Pode caçoar com Seth e não se sente culpado por dar risadas. Ele pode discutir com Summer e ouvir os insultos inocentes sem ligá-los à sua infância.

Ele não é religioso, mas sente-se renascido. Tudo que acontecera antes de ele acordar é como se fosse outra vida, e está distante, e ele está vivendo o momento agora.

**"E aí, pronto para ir para casa?" **Ela pergunta. Eles estão esperando que Seth termine de preencher algum tipo de formulário para o plano de saúde, e então Sallie vai vir para levá-lo para casa. Rosa tinha vindo mais cedo para recolher suas flores e seus presentes e para levar roupas limpas para todos.

**"Provavelmente tão pronto quanto você"**, ele responde honestamente. Ela enlaça seus dedos aos dele distraidamente, e ele não estranha isto tanto quanto deveria. Anseia por todo tipo de contato humano a este ponto, provando para si mesmo que ainda está vivo e acordado e não preso em um sonho.

Ele sabe que os sentimentos de Seth e Summer são similares aos dele porque os dois o tocam freqüentemente, também. Seth o conduz com uma mão nas costas, e Summer freqüentemente passa os braços pela cintura dos dois, formando uma corrente quando eles andam pelo hospital.

**"Foi um mês comprido, Chino. Mas agora que você voltou... Vamos ser mais fortes que nunca..."** Ela sorri.

**"Eu devo um monte pra você e pro Seth... Posso me ver andando por aí com suas sacolas de compras e indo com o Seth para shows horríveis por um longo tempo no futuro"**, Ryan diz.

Ela ri.

Ryan nunca apreciou de verdade o que era a sensação de fazer alguém rir. Era um bom sentimento.

Ele pensa em Marissa. Sabe que precisa vê-la. Não sabe se vai ser capaz de lidar com a 'condição' dela. Summer chama de 'O Estado'. Da Catatonia. Ele não quer vê-la nesse novo estado. Quer levá-la para casa, também.

Ele pensa na ausência dolorosa de Kirsten e Sandy.

E então pensa em Seth e Summer velando-o perto de sua cama e sorri de novo.

**"E aí, que tal ligarmos pra Rosa, ver se pode pedir uma comida pra gente..."**

**"Ela é empregada de vocês e cozinha..."**

Ryan sacode a cabeça com firmeza.** "Não, hoje ela não é minha empregada, estou em débito com ela e não quero que ela trabalhe. Bom, faça com que ela peça alguma comida, algo que vocês queiram de verdade, como pizza de abacaxi e aquelas fritas gordurosas que Seth adora e então, quando formos para casa e se fizer sol... Podemos finalmente realizar uma das mais loucas fantasias de Seth..."**

Summer está encarando-o.

**"Summer?"**

**"Desculpe, estava falando algo sobre fantasias loucas?" **Ela pergunta.

**"É, podemos tirar o sofá da sala e a televisão da casa da piscina e jogarmos videogame do lado de fora... Os Cohen não estão em casa e eu acho que nós todos merecemos pegar um sol"**, ele diz.

Ela ri alto, as bochechas vermelhas.

Ele não acha que é uma idéia tão ruim.

* * *

Sandy entra na casa. Reconheceu o carro de Summer na garagem e o de Rosa estacionado na rua. **"Alô?!"**

Ele derruba suas malas, olhando para a bagunça de embalagens de comida para entrega em domicílio esparramados no balcão. Um grande grupo de receitas estão esparramados perto do telefone, e o mural foi transformado num horário de drogas em siglas. As portas para o pátio estão todas abertas e tem um jardim de flores em cima da mesa da sala de jantar.

**"Seth, não acredito que a Summer está te vencendo nesse jogo".**

Sandy gela. É a voz de Ryan. O garoto que ele abandonara ferido, respirando por meio de máquinas há três semanas. Nunca pensara que podia ouvir a voz dele de novo.

Ele se sente culpado. É um covarde.

Não queria ver Ryan morrer.

E abandonara seu filho. Os dois.

**"Ela treinou muito ultimamente, eu fui o professor..."**

Ele os abandonara. Não era melhor que Dawn.

Deixara que a raiva o controlasse, usou-a como desculpa.

E fugiu.

Mas agora ele tem que ser um homem. Tem que encarar os filhos e suplicar pelo perdão deles.

**"Vou apanhar outra garrafa de suco..."**

**"Não, senta, Ryan"**, A voz espanholada de Rosa pede.

**"Preciso me exercitar, relaxa, Rosa, vou chamar se precisar de você"**

Sandy não se mexe, assiste quando a silhueta de Ryan aparece no pátio, e ele pode vê-lo pela primeira vez.

Ereto. Caminhando. Cabelos longos e mancando um tanto. Usando uma bengala e andando devagar, mas, definitivamente... Vivo.

Ele entra e pára, vendo Sandy.

**"Ryan".**

**"Oi. Queria saber quando você vinha para casa. Eu... nós não estávamos te esperando"**, Ryan diz, com os olhos azuis ilegíveis.

Sandy quer abraçá-lo, mas não quer machucá-lo. Ele o fixa porque não pode pensar em nada a dizer.

**"Então acho que você pegou o Trey. Legal"**, Ryan diz, contornando o balcão para evitá-lo e apanhando duas garrafas de suco na geladeira. **"Vou dizer a Seth que você está em casa"**, ele diz.

**"Espera... por favor... desculpe".**

Ryan ergue a mão para impedi-lo.** "Ei, não peça desculpa pra mim. Você precisa se desculpar com o Seth. Eu fiquei inconsciente no mês passado, mas ele trabalhou duro, teve que lidar com tudo. Não precisa pedir desculpa para mim".**

Sandy assiste enquanto Ryan manca para fora da casa.

Ele tem que consertar isso agora mesmo. Não pode mais esperar. Segue Ryan degraus acima e pára quando vê o que eles fizeram.

As cadeiras da casa da piscina foram levadas ao pátio, uma apoiando a televisão, e Rosa sentada na outra. Um fio de extensão sai da porta aberta da casa da piscina ligando a televisão e o Playstation na corrente elétrica. Seth e Summer estão sentados no sofá da sala, e Sandy assiste Ryan acomodar-se ao lado dele.

**"Temos visita"**, Ryan diz apontando para ele.

Seth ergue os olhos do jogo por um minuto, e Sandy vê seu rosto se iluminar de surpresa.** "Pai. Você veio mesmo..."**

**"Desculpa"**, ele diz.

**"Sente, _señor_ Cohen, vou fazer um prato".**

**"Não, Rosa, fica. Eu preciso falar com meu pai por um tempo"**, Seth diz para ela. Rosa olha de um para o outro, mas não se levanta.

Seth se ergue, passando o controle para Ryan, e Sandy se sente ainda mais culpado quando o olhar de Summer fixa-se nele num elogio.

Sandy segue seu filho à cozinha.

Seth volta-se para encará-lo na cozinha. Sandy sabe por que os garotos odeiam tanto aquele banco quando seu filho aponta-o para ele. Ele senta.

**"Vai ficar de vez?"**

**"Seth, eu não sou criança..." **Ele começa.

**"Ah, tem que soletrar isso para _mim_? Só me escute por um minuto!" **Seth dispara.

Sandy está perplexo demais para negar.

**"Preciso saber se você vai ficar de vez. Porque estou muito cansado de ter que cuidar de tudo eu mesmo, quero vadiar com minha namorada e o meu melhor amigo sem ter que falar com o povo do plano de saúde e os advogados do caso do vovô, e os médicos da clínica de reabilitação da mamãe..." **Seth começa, colocando uma pilha de papéis diante dele.

Sandy encara a imensa pilha.

**"Você é o pai. Cuide disso. Eu sou o filho, vou ficar lá fora jogando videogame"**, Seth diz, acenando e saindo porta afora.

**"Seth, precisamos conversar..." **Sandy chama

**"Depois. Preciso de tempo para esfriar. Vamos levar o Ryan para ver a Marissa amanhã e vamos passar o fim de semana todo fora. Devia ligar pra mamãe, ela perguntou por você"**, Seth lhe dá um último olhar frio antes de fechar a porta atrás de si mesmo.

**

* * *

"Tudo bem?" Ela pergunta a ele quando estão finalmente recolocando a mobília no local.**

Seth suspira.** "Vamos ver o Ryan e aí... Aí podemos conversar".**

Summer concorda, seguindo-o.

**"Não sei o que fazer com o meu pai"**, ele diz enquanto eles cruzam o pátio.

**"O que quer fazer?"**

**"Deus... Eu quero que tudo só volte ao normal, com meus pais sendo adoravelmente enjoativos e Ryan sadio o bastante para andar pela casa de piscina sem ficar ofegante e conosco tendo um tempo a sós..."**

Ela sorri-lhe, tomando-lhe a mão na sua e puxando-o para perto.** "O Ryan ligou para o Jimmy hoje".**

Seth fica confuso.

**"O Jimmy vai apanhá-lo no hotel, para que a gente possa... passar um tempinho junto".**

O rosto de Seth se abre num sorriso.** "É? Quem sugeriu isso?"**

**"Chino"**, ela responde honestamente.** "Diz que parecemos cansados".**

**"E estamos"**, ele ri abraçando-a.** "Isso vai ser dez".**

**"Já que seu pai está em casa, quer que eu vá embora?" **Ela pergunta quando eles chegam à casa de piscina.

**"De jeito nenhum. Seu pai está em Milão ainda, né?"**

**"Da última vez..." **Ela responde. Ele telefona, mas ela estava ocupada demais para retribuir.

**"Você fica. O Pai aceita qualquer coisa..." **Seth diz.

**"Cara, sei que não escutei isso"**, Ryan diz quando eles entram.

**"Veja no contexto"**, Summer ri.

Ryan aponta sua bengala para eles.** "Nem quero saber do contexto. E aí?"**

**"Vai ficar bem sozinho aqui?" **Seth pergunta.

**"Acho que sim"**, Ryan sorri. Summer espia enquanto Seth tenta ver a verdade. Seth tem uma estranha capacidade de lê-lo ultimamente, é quase telepático como ele lê os olhos de Ryan.

Ryan finalmente superou seu pavor de ficar sozinho na noite passada. Era a primeira vez que ele dormira sem que eles estivessem com ele no quarto.

**"Acho que é dez estarmos em casa. Que horas vamos sair amanhã?" **Ryan pergunta.

**"Depois da sua consulta, que é às onze. Vamos chegar lá às duas"**, Summer responde.

**"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?"**

**"Ela está uma zona há um mês e eu não a vi ainda"**, Ryan responde.

**"Chino, você esteve em coma, isso é uma desculpa melhor que a cadeia"**, Seth diz.

Ryan está calado. Olha-os sério.** "Acham que é do caramba que eu possa virar isso como um batom?"**

Os dois riem quando ele demonstra, girando a bengala no ar.

**"Desculpe. Pra cama, os dois. Vou estar aqui de dia. Mas não vou ajeitar o despertador porque mal agüento esperar para dormir uma noite toda sem uma enfermeira me acordando"**, Ryan diz, já de regata e moletom. Ele se alonga em sua cama.

Summer não consegue deixar de pensar que ele parece quase normal, a não ser pela silhueta mais magra e o cabelo mais longo.

**"Bom, no caso de se sentir sozinho"** Seth se aproxima da cama.** "Eis o Capitão para bancar o vigia". **Ele coloca o Capitão Oats na mesinha de cabeceira.

**"Esse cavalo me odeia"**, Ryan sorriu.** "Mas valeu".**

**"Sem briga"**, Seth diz a Ryan e ao Capitão, sacudindo o dedo para os dois.** "Sejam legais".**

**"Vou tirá-lo daqui"**, Summer diz, agarrando Summer pela camiseta e puxando-o para fora com ela.

**"Valeu, Summer"**, Ryan ri. Ele acaricia o Capitão.** "Pode desligar a luz quando sair?"**

**"Até de manhã. E se precisar da gente, apanhe o telefone e ligue pro meu celular, tá?" **Seth diz.

**"Valeu".**

Seth suspira pesadamente assim que eles estão fora.

**"Venha. Vamos conversar"**, ela diz.

**"Sério? Fico feliz em me deitar, contanto que seja com você"**, Seth diz.

Ela vira os olhos.** "Você é patético." **Mas está sorrindo.

* * *

Seth observa Ryan cuidadosamente pelo retrovisor, enquanto Summer mastiga uma maçã no banco do passageiro.

A força de Ryan desapareceu da noite para o dia, mas ele insistiu em ir à clínica.

Ele está esticado no banco de trás de Summer sob um lençol dado por Sandy antes de eles deixarem Newport.

Seth não vai pensar em seu pai agora. Está ocupado demais pensando em Ryan.

Ryan ainda nem está comendo comida sólida, e eles estão levando-o em uma viagem de carro.

**"Ele está bem, Cohen, pare de olhar para ele"**, Summer diz jogando as sementes da maçã pela janela.

**"Não devia sujar a rua"**, ele responde em uma bronca.

**"O médico disse que ele está indo bem"**, Summer acrescenta, estudando-o.

**"Eu sei, e isso é dez, mas... quero dizer, eu nem fui capaz de encarar Marissa do jeito que ela está, e Ryan..." **Seth começa.

**"Ela está... Ele vai ficar bem. Ele sabe no que está se metendo, eu expliquei para ele, e Jimmy também..."**

**"Ele acha que pode tirá-la da crise. Que pode salvá-la..." **Seth diz alto.** "Mas e se não puder? O que isto vai fazer a ele?"**

**"Seth, Ryan vai ficar bem agora... Você não precisar ser o... ser o protetor dele, não mais"**, Summer diz.

**"Não estou tentando ser... mas ele... eu só não quero que ele surte quando nós voltarmos..."**

**"Parem de falar de mim..." **Ryan resmunga, se mexendo sob o lençol.** "Ou pelo menos aumentem o som para que eu não tenha que escutar".**

**"Desculpem"**, Seth e Summer se desculpam em coro.

**"Vocês dois precisam relaxar..." **Ryan boceja, sentando e se aninhando contra o banco em seu lençol.** "Supostamente, isto deve ser um fim de semana para vocês também. Eu vou lidar com a Marissa e os dois podem ficar sozinhos"**. Ele fecha os olhos. **"O sexo vai relaxar vocês"**.

Summer desata a rir e Seth mal pode estacionar de surpresa.

**"Estou falando sério"**, Ryan continua, inclinando-se adiante.** "Vocês dois são como os mórmons, eu não escuto Seth falar de quadrinhos desde que acordei e, Summer, você nem falou das minhas roupas já que elas não servem mais. Todos nós precisamos encontrar um ambiente feliz para que possamos... para que possamos voltar para onde devíamos estar..."**

**"E onde é isso?"**

**"Celebrando o verão antes do último ano de escola. Curtindo a vida"**, Ryan diz baixinho. Ele olha para Seth quando este se vira.** "Uma vez, você me prometeu uma semana livre de angústia... Eu gostaria de tentar isso de novo. Vamos tentar nos livrar da angústia nesse fim de semana".**

**"Chino, você vai ver sua namorada que está catatônica em um hospital psiquiátrico... Como isso é livre de angústia?"**

**"Porque sim. Eu vou vê-la mesmo, não estou preso numa cama de hospital ou em coma, posso até me mexer hoje, sabe? Isso tem que descontar alguma coisa no fator angústia"**, Ryan diz.

Seth observa seu novo e melhorado irmão. O irmão que não fala de Trey ou Sandy ou Kirsten a não ser que Seth ou Summer mencionem primeiro.

**"Não tente entrar na minha cabeça, Seth... Reformulando: vamos tentar ter um fim de semana com angústia reduzida dessa vez, tá? Podemos tentar a liberdade da angústia em outra data"**, Ryan diz, seu rosto murchando de leve ao exame de Seth.

**"Não, não, Ryan..."**, Seth começa.

**"Lá está o Jimmy. Ele vai me trazer pro hotel, ligo quando nos aproximarmos para que vocês possa me dar a minha chave, tá?" **Ryan sai do carro antes Seth possa se desculpar.

**"Ele só está tentando ajudar, Seth"**, Summer diz.

**"Eu sei... E lamento..."**

**"Ei, você se deu bem fazendo reflexões, com o Ryan dormindo esse tempo todo... Vamos subir, transar um pouco e então podemos levar o Ryan para jantar de noite".**

**"Ele não pode..."**

**"Eu estou com a dieta líquida dele, vamos dar um jeito. Mas, primeiro?"**

Seth ri.** "Ah, é, o sexo".**

* * *

Jimmy observa Ryan cautelosamente quando os dois entram na sala de espera. Da última vez que ele soube, o garoto estava em coma, então ficou extasiado quando recebeu um telefonema dele alguns dias antes.

Ele sempre gostara do garoto, e Ryan cuidara muito bem de Marissa. Ele sabe que o que aconteceu com ela não é culpa de Ryan. Talvez culpa do irmão de Ryan, mas não de Ryan. Ryan ama sua filha demais para expô-la a algum risco de propósito.

Ryan não é ele mesmo, Jimmy vê isso de uma vez. Ele está diferente, e não é só a silhueta magra e o cabelo desgrenhado. Há algo em seus olhos que é diferente. Ele está mais brando, mais delicado, e em seus olhos não há mais a raiva que Jimmy lembra.

Jimmy está mesmo feliz por vê-lo.

Ryan avança mais na sala, apoiando-se pesadamente em sua bengala.** "Ela só... fica sentada aqui e pisca?" **Ele sussurra.

**"É, geralmente. Eles conseguem que ela coma de vez em quando... mas ela nunca diz nada... nem responde a coisa alguma... tem certeza...?"**

**"Tenho que fazer isso... ela provavelmente acha que eu a abandonei"**, Ryan diz baixo, movendo-se lentamente para a forma frágil da filha dele.

**"Ryan, honestamente, ela acha que você morreu... Acho que é por isso que ela está assim... Ela... ela ficou assim quando os médicos falaram a ela sobre você no PS"**, Jimmy diz suavemente.

Marissa estava enroscada no sofá de novo, suas pernas esguias sob ela. Olhos olhando vagos para as mãos.

Ryan não parece perceber a presença de Jimmy ali. Ryan senta-se no sofá ao lado de Marissa, nunca tirando os olhos do rosto dela. Ele pega uma de suas mãos.

**"Oi, Rissa..." **Ryan diz baixinho. Ele usa a mão livre para afastar os cabelos dela de sua face. **"Que saudade... Parece que nós dois precisamos cortar o cabelo..."**

Jimmy se senta há alguns metros. Quer dar privacidade a eles, mas não quer ficar muito longe no caso de Ryan precisar de algo. No caso de Ryan salvar sua filha.

Ryan acena para ele e lhe dá um sorriso nervoso.** "Seu pai está aqui também, então não podemos falar sobre nada muito delicado..." **Ele diz a Marissa.** "Mas é mesmo bom te ver. Faz um tempão, não faz?"**

Marissa não reage, mas Ryan não se abala. Ele continua falando em sua voz baixa e calma.** "Eu queria ter montes de coisas a te contar, mas estive meio desligado do mundo, também. Eu só... preciso te dizer que vim assim que deu... e que eu te amo... nós vamos passar por isso como passamos por todas as outras coisas"**, Ryan diz.

Jimmy deixa de observar Ryan, e volta seu exame para sua filha. Ela não se move, não responde... Mas ele pode sentir algo diferente. Ou talvez é a presença de Ryan, alguém mais que a ama tanto.

**"Bom, só vim para ficar o fim de semana, mas vou vir aqui tanto quanto der assim que me recuperar. Aposto que essa é a primeira vez que eu estou no comando da conversa... Mas vou tentar não te entediar demais..." **Ryan sorri.

* * *

Ryan conseguiu se concentrar nas últimas horas, apesar da expressão vazia de Marissa, mas seu vigor está acabado. Ele não queria ficar tanto tempo, mas também não quer deixá-la. Não nesse lugar.

Ele deseja estar mais forte, para que pudesse ficar o tempo todo e pudesse tentar falar com ela, mas seu corpo não está cooperando. Ele começou a tremer, e não pode fazer seus dedos segurar a garrafa de suco que Jimmy lhe traz.

**"Você parece um pouco cansado, garoto... Precisa de alguma coisa?" **Jimmy lhe pergunta.

**"Acha que pode me levar de volta agora? Acho que preciso descansar um pouco"**, Ryan admite.

**"Claro, claro, pode andar?" **Jimmy pergunta baixinho, e Ryan pode dizer que ele está observando-o de perto.

**"Posso precisar parar algumas vezes, mas posso conseguir"**, Ryan responde baixinho. Ele se vira para Marissa. Esteve de mãos dadas com ela o tempo todo.** "Desculpa, amor, mas tenho que ir. Volto amanhã para te ver..."**

Ele começa a puxar a mão, mas ela não solta, assustando-o.

**"Marissa?" **Jimmy sussurra.

Ela pisca, mas não fala.

Ryan aperta a mão dela e usa sua outra mão para acariciar o braço dela, delicadamente. **"Marissa... Estou aqui... Só tente... Tente me sentir, eu sou real, você é real, isso não é um sonho e..." **Ele não sabe de onde as palavras vêm, mas, enquanto fala, ela vira a cabeça de leve e seu olhar se foca na mão dele.

**"Vou atrás do médico"**, Jimmy diz, correndo para o saguão.

**"Marissa..." **Ryan sussurra, e ela o vê. Seus olhos azuis encontram os dele e ela o vê, não além dele, mas ela o vê, e ele a reconhece.** "Marissa?"**

Ela abre a boca para falar, mas as palavras não saem e ela começa a chorar silenciosamente, puxando-o para ela e abraçando-o com tanta força que ele mal pode respirar.

**"Tudo bem... Não chora... Por favor, não chora..." **Ryan sussurra, acarinhando as costas dela pelo roupão fino.

**"Não me deixa... por favor..." **Ela sussurra quando as enfermeiras entram correndo com Jimmy.

E não importa o quanto Ryan está exausto, não importa o quanto ele precisa descansar antes que desmaie, ele não vai deixá-la.

* * *

Summer está orgulhosa de Seth. Ela atingiu o orgasmo quatro vezes nas últimas quatro horas, batendo o recorde deles antes de "O Drama". Ele está enroscado ao redor dela na cama, com o braço atrás do travesseiro dela. O telefone dela toca urgentemente na mesinha de cabeceira, por isso ela estica a mão e o apanha.** "Summer."**

**"Summer, é Ryan..."**

**"Tudo bem? Você parece sem fôlego, Jimmy está aí?"**

**"Marissa... Ela... Ela..."**

**"Desembucha, Chino"**, Summer diz, quando todo o ar sai de seus pulmões. Mas ela pode ouvir os soluços abafados. Marissa. Coop...

**"Ela está chorando, e apesar de isso geralmente não ser uma coisa boa... ela está chorando e não posso deixá-la assim..."**

**"Estamos indo, Ryan... Precisa do quê?"**

**"Pode me trazer os remédios? Aqueles... Os que relaxam os músculos?"**

**"Claro, vamos chegar em vinte minutos, tá? Agüenta aí, Chino..." **Ela diz, sacudindo Seth para acordá-lo enquanto desliga o fone.

**"Ele conseguiu. O bendito moleque conseguiu"**, ela diz quando Seth a olha sonolento.

**"O quê?"**

**"Marissa, ela está acordada ou consciente ou como quer que se chame uma pessoa que finalmente decidiu voltar à terra dos sãos, e Ryan precisa dos comprimidos porque ainda está lá e..."**

Seth pára-a no meio da tagarelice e passa os braços ao redor dela.** "Se acalme e respire fundo"**.

Ela relaxa contra ele.

**"Tá. Agora. Vamos".**

Eles se vestem em tempo recorde e vão correndo à clínica. As enfermeiras a reconhecem e a levam ao quarto de Marissa.

Ela nunca prestara atenção no quarto de Marissa antes. Era como o quarto de Ryan no hospital. Nu, com quadros insossos de frutas e flores nas paredes.

Ryan está sentado na cama com Marissa, a cabeça dela no ombro dele, as duas mãos dela envolvendo a mão direita dele.

**"Coop?"**

**"Summer..." **Marissa diz, seus olhos se iluminando antes de ela cair no choro de novo.

Ryan sorri cansado para ela quando ela aceita a melhor amiga em seus braços.

**"Que susto..." **Summer sussurra. Nunca achou que ficaria tão feliz em ouvir sua melhor amiga chorar de novo.

* * *

Marissa está chorando nos braços do pai agora, com Summer ao lado deles, e Seth se aproveita da distração para ir para o lado de Ryan.

O rosto de Ryan está tranqüilo, mas Seth pode ver que ele está sentindo dor. Os espasmos musculares. Seth olha entre os comprimidos e passa a Ryan dois dos relaxantes musculares. Eles ajudam com a dor, mas tornam o vigor e o controle motor de Ryan uma bagunça.

**"Comeu alguma coisa?"**

**"Bebi um pouco de suco"**, Ryan responde, aceitando os comprimidos. Está tremendo fracamente.

**"Temos que te levar para o hotel".**

**"Ela ainda está chorando..." **Ryan protesta.

**"Não vai ser de ajuda para ela se não estiver bem"**, Seth responde. Ele se vira para Jimmy. **"Sr. Cooper, tenho que levar o Ryan para onde ele possa descansar".**

**"Não... eu preciso dele"**, Marissa diz de repente.

**"Querida, ele precisa descansar, eu fico com você, tá?"**

**"Eu volto assim que der, tá?" **Ryan lentamente se dirige para Marissa e a beija na testa.

**"Promete?" **Ela sussurra.

**"Prometo".**

Seth fica aliviado quando eles vão para o corredor. Ryan cambaleia um pouco.

**"Isso foi intenso"**, Ryan diz.

**"Sente-se bem para andar?" **Seth bota um braço ao redor de seus ombros automaticamente, estabilizando-o.

**"Devagar".**

Seth observa Ryan engolir os compridos finalmente, muito depois de tê-los nas mãos.

**"Valeu. Por virem tão depressa".**

Seth ri.** "Isso não foi exatamente o que aconteceu".**

**"Informação demais"**, Ryan ri.

**"Devíamos ter vindo com você".**

**"Vocês precisavam de um tempo. Não estou cem por cento, mas precisamos refazer nossa parceria, em vez de você ser a minha babá... você faz umas coisas por mim, e eu faço outras coisas por você".**

**"Você não me deve nada..."**

**"Deus, devo sim..." **Ryan ri, e ainda é um som novo para Seth.** "Você é um irmão de verdade para mim agora... não que você precisava provar, mas, tipo, agora eu acredito de verdade"**, Ryan diz.

Eles saem.

**"Oi"**. O pai de Seth está de pé ao lado do carro.

**"Oi"**, eles respondem.

**"Fiquei longe tempo demais".**

Ryan espia Seth.

Seth precisa do pai. Precisa mandar a raiva embora. Acena para Sandy.

**"Tem que lidar comigo"**, Ryan diz, andando devagar para ele.

**"Já que aparentemente Summer mora com a gente agora, eu já vi isso"**, Sandy diz,** "tem uma coisa que eu tenho que lhes contar".**

**"Isso é redundante"**, Seth responde.

**"Contei tudo à mãe de vocês".**

* * *

Ryan sente como se fosse desmaiar, fica extasiado quando vê a cama.

Seth examina o cardápio do serviço de quarto, mas Ryan só tem forças para se concentrar em deitar.

Seus músculos estão tremendo de dor.

Sandy está preocupado.

**"Ele tem espasmos musculares, os comprimidos ainda não fizeram efeito"**, Seth diz.

Ryan fecha os olhos e entorpecidamente sente Sandy descalçando os seus sapatos e arrumando suas pernas na cama. Está contente de se enroscar sob o lençol posto sobre ele.

**"Marissa não está mais catatônica"**, Seth está falando.

**"É? Que ótimo..."**

**"É. É mesmo. Como vai a mãe?"**

**"Estranha. Ela ficou chateada por eu ter escondido isso dela... Furiosa por eu ter colocado toda a responsabilidade sobre você. Vai estar em casa quando chegarmos".**

Eles acham que ele está dormindo, mas Ryan sente dores demais para dormir, as drogas não estão plenamente em seu sangue.

**"O que ela disse sobre o Ryan?"**

**"Que o motivo por não ter perguntado sobre ele é porque tinha que se desculpar cara a cara... Nem fazia idéia que isso tinha acontecido... Está frenética, na verdade..."**

**"Ela não devia ficar preocupada"**, Ryan diz.** "Seth cuidou bem mesmo de mim"**. Ele não abre os olhos.

**"Eu posso ver isso"**, Sandy replica baixinho.** "Vocês já comeram?"**

**"Eu preciso dormir"**, Ryan murmura.

**"Vou falar com a Summer e levar o pai para jantar"**, Seth diz.

**"Eu ligo se precisar... leva a minha chave, a Summer tem uma cópia"**, Ryan diz, virando-se sobre a costela para tentar diminuir as dores nas costas.

**"Vamos dar uma olhada em você assim que chegarmos".**

**"Tá..." **Ryan concorda.

Ele escuta a porta se fechar.

Está vivo. Marissa vai ficar bem. Seth está cuidando dele.

Ele pode descansar. Por agora.

* * *

Summer sente como se o sol estivesse brilhando de novo. Na hora em que o Sr. Cooper se oferecera para levá-la de volta ao hotel, Marissa estava conversando candidamente com os médicos, desesperada para receber alta.

**"Quer vir jantar?" **Summer pergunta.** "O Seth vai me trazer alguma coisa e eu posso ligar e fazer com que ele traga algo para o senhor".**

**"Eu queria falar com o Ryan. Agradecer".**

**"Ainda não acredito que ele a fez sair da crise assim..."**

**"Ela estava convencida de que ele estava morto. Os médicos disseram que, ao vê-lo, ela saiu da própria mente... Não posso agradecer o bastante a você, ao Ryan e ao Seth".**

**"Ela é a minha melhor amiga e faria o mesmo por mim"**, Summer diz.** "Vou dar uma olhada no Ryan"**. Ela bate suavemente na porta de Ryan. Quando não há resposta, ela puxa um cartão e abre a porta.** "Ryan?"**

**"Estou acordado. Mas não consigo levantar"**, vem a resposta fraca.

**"O Jimmy está aqui"**, Summer diz entrando.

Ryan está de lado.

**"Tudo bem?" **Jimmy pergunta.

**"Espasmos?" **Ela sussurra.

Ryan acena.** "Como vai a Marissa?"**

**"Muito melhor"**, Jimmy diz, preocupado.

**"Fiquei deitado por tempo demais, e meus músculos não se exercitaram nada... Tenho câimbra se me esforço demais"**, Ryan explica a Jimmy.

**"Desculpe-me, garoto, devia ficar de olho..."**

Summer se preocupa com Ryan também.** "Ele só está consciente há uma semana, andando há três dias... A culpa é de todo mundo".**

**"Vai passar, gente... sério, eu precisava vir... e não me arrependo de ter vindo... relaxem..."**

Summer vai à cama e se senta, tirando o lençol. Coop voltou e Ryan voltou, mas ainda tem trabalho a ser feito. Summer e Seth são os fortes, agora. Ela põe a mão contra a testa dele. Sem febre.

Mas pode ver os músculos de Ryan tremendo sob a pele pálida.** "Talvez devesse tomar um banho quente".**

Ele olha para ela com olhos cansados, e ela sabe que ele está cansado demais para se mover apesar da dor.

**"Vou chamar um médico..." **Jimmy diz baixinho.

**"Não, eu sei o que fazer"**, Summer diz, indo ao guarda roupa, onde está uma pequena sacola. Ela tira um pequeno estojo e volta para o lado de Ryan.** "Meu pai é médico, ele me fez trabalhar como voluntária em verões passados"**, ela diz a Jimmy.

**"Ela é assustadora vestida de enfermeira, eu tenho pesadelos"**, Ryan murmura.

Ela abre o estojo e tira de lá uma seringa esterilizada.

**"O médico te deu isso?" **Jimmy pergunta.

**"Ele confia em mim. Sabe que fico perto do Ryan. Foi o único jeito de ele receber alta sem termos que arranjar uma enfermeira"**, Summer explica.** "Vamos, Chino..."**

**"Odeio injeção"**, Ryan murmura, mas relutantemente estica um braço trêmulo.

**"Não seja criança, vai se sentir melhor"**, Summer diz, usando algodão embebido em álcool para limpar o ombro dele. Ela injeta e ele resmunga.

**"É por isso que ele acha que eu sou assustadora, porque sou eu quem dá as injeções nele", **Summer sussurra quando os olhos de Ryan se fecham.

**"O que deu a ele?"**

**"Um forte relaxante muscular. É sedativo, ele vai estar cansadíssimo quando acordar"**, ela diz, colocando um pequeno band-aid no local onde deu a injeção e cobrindo-o.** "Quer café?"**

* * *

Sandy e Jimmy estão sentados na sacada bebendo. Os dois observam Seth e Summer cuidando de Ryan, que ainda está dormindo.

**"Eles são ótimos"**, Jimmy diz.

**"Eu cometi um grande erro. Abandonei meus filhos..."**

**"Mas pegou o Trey"**, Jimmy diz.

**"Devia estar aqui... Mas eu... eu não podia perdê-lo. Fui um covarde".**

**"Ele está bem".**

**"Seth nunca vai me perdoar. Na única vez que ele precisa mesmo de mim, eu não estava aqui... Eu o decepcionei. Vou passar o resto da minha vida compensando isso para eles..." **Ele sorri tristemente para Jimmy.** "Mas pelo menos eles estão vivos... Pelo menos ainda tenho uma chance".**

* * *

Seth senta ao lado de seu irmão adormecido, e o sacode gentilmente.** "Ryan? Ryan, acorda, cara..."**

**"Por quê?" **Ryan resmunga irritado.

**"Porque você tem que comer e tomar seus comprimidos e vadiar com a gente"**, Summer responde.

Ryan sorri de leve e abre os olhos com fraqueza.

**"Ainda com a gente?" **Seth pergunta.

**"Cansado. Dolorido"**, Ryan diz, sentando nos travesseiros que Summer afofa atrás dele.

**"Trouxemos jantar".**

**"Purê"**, Ryan reclama.

**"Só mais uns dias de purê"**, Seth ri.

Batatas amassadas, molho de maçã, pudim e gelatina. Ryan apanha o suco.** "Como vai o Sandy?"**

**"Lá fora com o Jimmy".**

**"Bandeira branca?" **Ele pergunta a Seth.

**"É. Paz"**, Seth concorda.** "Ele vai ficar meio arrependido por uns tempos, acho que podemos descolar pelo menos um carro".**

**"Come, Chino".**

Ryan mostra a língua para ela, mas come uma colherada das batatas.** "Vou me encher de bife. E lagosta. E bolo, de chocolate".**

**"Ryan..." **Summer começa.

Os olhos de Ryan se fecham e ele desaba contra os travesseiros, dormindo.

**"Que esquisito..."**

**"É a injeção... Ryan, acorda"**, Summer o cutuca até que ele abre os olhos de novo.

**"Cara, você tem que comer"**, Seth diz.

**"Desculpa, achei que estivesse"**, Ryan murmura. A colher ainda está em sua mão. **"O que foi?"**

Por mais que Seth queira que tudo esteja de volta ao normal, ele sabe que as coisas estão longe de estar bem. O vigor de Ryan finalmente se acabou. Ele não está em forma para ficar longe de casa.

**"Pára de me olhar, eu estou comendo"**, Ryan diz.

**"Temos que te levar para Newport"**, Seth diz.

**"O quê? Por quê?"**

**"Porque você não pode ficar assim..."**

Ryan sacode a cabeça.** "Deitado aqui ou ali... Só me esforcei um pouco hoje".**

**"Ryan, você se esforçou _demais_ hoje"**, Summer diz.** "Não estou falando que não devíamos ter vindo, mas..."**

**"Olha... vou ligar pro médico, contar isso pra ele"**, Ryan diz, ansioso para negociar.** "Mas a Marissa precisa de mim assim como eu precisei de vocês quando estava no hospital".**

**"É, culpe a gente, Atwood"**, Seth ri.

**"É sério"**, Ryan teima.

**"Eu sei... Mas falar com o seu médico é uma boa idéia".**

Ryan acena. **"Depois que eu comer".**

* * *

Seth e Summer se acomodam na cama ao lado de Ryan, vendo velhos episódios de **Firefly** no DVD portátil. Seth consegue não reclamar quando Ryan descarta a bandeja meio comida e tira o celular de seu bolso.

Depois de uma conversa curta e murmurada, Ryan fecha o telefone com um suspiro. **"Ele quer me ver assim que eu voltar. Diz que não posso ficar de pé mais que dez minutos direto, e nada de andar quatro metros sem uma longa pausa".**

Seth acena pensativo.

**"Vamos descolar uma cadeira de rodas na clínica para que você possa falar com a Marissa. E aí vamos te levar para casa e para o exame. De acordo?" **Summer pergunta, seus olhos indo de Ryan a Seth.

**"Tá, posso lidar com isso, contanto que você faça como o médico mandou"**, Seth diz antes de abrandar o tom. **"Eu quero a parceria, Ryan, mas tem que parar de forçar tanto. Temos tempo".**

Ryan acena, seus olhos ilegíveis.

Depois de um longo silêncio, Ryan fala, **"Odeio isso. Nem tenho controle sobre o meu próprio corpo... É uma droga".**

**"Acredite, era uma droga maior quando você estava em coma"**, Seth responde baixinho.

Ryan sorri solene, acenando. **"Verdade. Vou suportar".**

**"Não acredito que Jayne é uma traíra!" **Summer diz, reagindo ao DVD.

**"Calma, amor"**, Seth ri, puxando-o para perto. Ryan se estica em seu lado da cama e suspira pesadamente. **"Tudo bem?"**

**"Tudo, só vou dormir um pouco. Me acorde se algo excitante acontecer, tá?"**

**"Claro, cara".**

* * *

Trey desliga o telefone com um estrondo, enfurecido, mas congela quando vê que todos os guardas estão fuzilando-o com os olhos. Ele levanta as mãos e apóia-se em sua cadeira.

Está convencido de que o defensor público é um cabeça de vento e que o cara nem entendeu o nome dele direito no único encontro deles cara a cara.

Agora ele descobre, por telefone, que o pai de Jess vai registrar queixa de seqüestro contra ele, além das outras queixas.

Piranha maldita.

É tudo culpa dela.

Mas uma informação ainda mais nova é que ele não vai ser acusado de homicídio.

Seu irmãozinho não está morto.

Tentativa de homicídio. Não homicídio.

Ryan está vivo.

Se Trey apenas puder descolar um encontro cara a cara com o moleque, pode explicar tudo.

Ryan não vai mandá-lo para a cadeia. Eles são irmãos.

Irmãos não jogam irmãos na cadeia.

**"O tempo acabou, idiota"**, dispara o guarda, puxando-o de pé.

Jess que se dane. Marissa Cooper que se dane. Ryan vai protegê-lo. Irmãos sempre vêm antes de piranhas.

**

* * *

"Cara, você não tem que ir com ele, pode nos esperar no hotel", Seth sussurra, mas Sandy o ouve e seu coração se desfaz um pouco.**

**"Tá tudo certo, Seth. Preciso voltar pra Newport, como você disse... Cuida da Marissa pra mim e eu te ligo assim que chegar lá. Além disso, é o Sandy... é o teu pai..."**

Seth o fita e acena.** "Tem razão, estou sendo paranóico. Só me liga quando chegar em casa e diz ao médico pra me ligar, tá?"**

**"Claro, cara"**, Ryan se vira e lhe sorri, dirigindo-se lentamente para ele.

Sandy pode dizer que algo mudou entre seus garotos. Eles têm a mais absoluta confiança um no outro, e ele é quem está de fora, espiando. Ele teve de pedir permissão ao filho para levar Ryan para casa.

**"Pronto?" **Sandy pergunta.

**"Sim. Pronto pra ir".**

**"Espere bem aqui, e vou trazer o carro pra cá"**, Sandy diz, correndo para o estacionamento.

Ele está temendo a ida para casa, sabe que vai levar uma bronca de Kirsten. Tem um monte de pontes a refazer.

**"Ainda está bem?" **Sandy pergunta. Não quer tratar Ryan como vidro, mas não pode evitar. Ele quase morreu.

**"Sim. Completamente medicado e pronto pra viagem"**, Ryan concorda.

Sandy entra na auto-estrada.

**"Não quero saber do Trey. Sei que era lá que você estava e que é problema seu, mas, até onde me importa, nem quero mais ouvir o nome dele"**, Ryan diz baixinho.

**"Vai testemunhar contra ele?" **Sandy pergunta.

**"Testemunhar?"**

**"Ele vai a julgamento por tentativa de homicídio contra você... Não vou deixar que ele peça acordo..."**

Ryan está calado, e Sandy não consegue ler seu rosto. Perdeu contado com ele. Não reconhece esse novo Ryan.

**"Eu vou. Vou contar a verdade. Caramba, ele me deu um tiro pelas costas. Isso não é algo que eu vou esquecer facilmente".**

**"Você lembra?" **Sandy diz baixinho.

**"Lembro"**, Ryan sussurra.

Sandy está calado.

**"Não quero falar sobre isso. Estou apenas feliz por estar vivo, sabe? Eu sei... Eu sei que eu não estou mais sozinho, Seth... Ele cuidou mesmo de mim".**

**"Lamento que eu não estava aqui..."**

**"Estava fazendo o que precisava fazer. Eu sei... Eu sei como é ser consumido pela raiva. Você a tirou de sua alma, e agora voltou. Não devo julgar"**, Ryan responde, dando um tapinha na mão dele suavemente.

Sandy deixa escapar um suspiro.

**"As coisas estão voltando ao lugar, devagar, mas com certeza. Tenho que ser paciente e deixar meu corpo sarar, e você tem que ser paciente e deixar a sua família sarar. As coisas vão acabar bem"**, Ryan diz.

**"Vou aceitar a sua palavra nisso".**

* * *

**"Você não está entendendo nada"**, a voz de Marissa rompe o cochilo de Summer no colo de Seth. **"Ryan está vivo, não me importa o quanto vocês me mantenham aqui, nem que eu tenha que ir pra cadeia, nem que eu tenha que ver um psiquiatra todos os dias, não ligo pra nada disso porque ele está vivo..."**

**"Posso lhe falar lá fora?" **A médica pergunta a Jimmy. Ele segue a mulher para o corredor.

**"Droga, Marissa, você voltou mesmo"**, Seth ri-se.

**"Eu sinto que fiquei presa no limbo eternamente... Meu cérebro entrou em colapso... Mas falo sério, nada me importa porque Ryan está vivo e eu sei que eu vou vê-lo de novo... ele está bem?" **Marissa pergunta, pela quarta vez nos últimos vinte minutos.

**"Ele vai ter que pegar leve, Marissa"**, Summer responde, indo para o lado dela e abraçando-a outra vez.

**"Eu me sinto tão idiota... ele estava em coma, quase morto, e eu estive aqui o tempo todo, nem estava lá pra cuidar dele..." **Marissa suspira.

**"Ele sabe que não foi sua escolha, querida... você conhece o Ryan, ele não pode ficar com raiva de você..." **Summer sorri.

**"Eu apenas quero ficar bem pra ele..." **Marissa diz.

Jimmy entra com uma expressão solene.

**"O que ela disse?" **Summer pergunta.

**"Meninos, não quero que vocês fiquem com muitas esperanças ou coisa assim... Marissa ainda tem um caminho comprido adiante...".**

**"Papai?" **Marissa chama, segurando a mão de Summer com força, enquanto Seth se levanta.

**"Eles vão te dar alta. Vou te levar para casa. Mas você tem que ser um paciente externo para análise, tá, Marissa? Todos os dias, até nos fins de semana... Tem que trabalhar isto...".**

Marissa assombra o pai com um abraço apertado.** "Obrigada, papai... Muitíssimo obrigada...".**

Jimmy sorri e acarinha os cabelos dela.** "Eu te amo, bebê... mas tem que me prometer...".**

**"Eu prometo, vou fazer o que você quiser que eu faça..." **Marissa fala.

Summer relaxa contra Seth quando ele bota um braço ao redor dela e a beija no rosto.

**"Sua mãe ainda está na Europa e eu sei que você quer ir para casa, mas não quero te levar pra mansão...".**

**"Você vai ficar com a gente"**, Summer diz imediatamente. Os dois se viram e olham para ela.

**"Ela tem razão. Você não deve voltar para a Mansão Assombrada, o vovô provavelmente já está assombrando-a, esperando pela Julie... desculpa, Sr. Cooper"**, começa Seth. **"Mas você devia voltar com a gente, temos um quarto de hóspedes e sofás, e Rosa adora cozinhar para montes de gente".**

**"Seth..." **Jimmy começa.

**"Papai? A gente pode?" **Marissa interrompe.

**"Aqui"**, Seth diz, sem tirar o braço dos ombros de Summer, mas estendendo o telefone. **"Liga pro meu pai, vocês são praticamente família, e todos nós precisamos ficar perto da família depois de tudo que nós passamos ultimamente..."**

**"Por favor?" **Acrescenta Summer.

Jimmy toma o fone.

* * *

Ryan acorda quando o motor do carro é desligado.

**"Chegamos em casa, moleque. Quer entrar? O médico deve chegar em meia hora, e Seth já me ligou pra dizer quais são os remédios que você tem que tomar"**, Sandy lhe diz.

**"Tá. Valeu"**, Ryan encontra a bengala, mas espera até Sandy sair para abrir a porta.

Sandy se foi enquanto ele estava em coma, mas está aqui agora, e é como se nada mudou. Ele sabe que Seth tem problemas com o pai, mas Ryan precisa de todos os familiares que pode ter perto de si agora.

**"Ryan?"**

A voz de Kirsten o surpreende, mas ele sorri ao aceitar o abraço dela.

**"Estou te machucando? Ah, você tá tão magrinho, e seu cabelo tá tão comprido, entra e senta, você não devia estar de pé..." **Ela começa.

**"Relaxe, eu estou bem. Como vai?" **Ryan pergunta, mancando para a casa, os músculos enrijecidos.

**"Não vire isto para mim, eu estou bem... E não sabia..."**

**"Eu sei. Não estou com raiva, não foi sua culpa... estou bem..." **Ryan diz. Os olhos de Kirsten vagam além dele para Sandy.** "Não"**, ele diz suavemente.** "Nós precisamos ser uma família de novo, não fique com raiva dele..." **Ele espera até que ela encontre o seu olhar e sussurra, **"Ele se perdeu sem você...".**

Rosa assume assim que ele cruza a soleira, resmungando para ele em espanhol que ele precisa se deitar porque está pálido e fraco e precisa dela para cuidar dele. Ele deixa que ela o guie para o sofá, onde ela imediatamente abre um lençol grosso ao redor dele.

**"**_Gracias_**, Rosa"**, ele sorri, puxando o lençol ao redor dos ombros.

**"Precisamos conversar"**, Sandy diz a Kirsten, levando-a para a cozinha. Rosa traz uma garrafa de suco para ele e uma bandeja para que ele não tenha que segurar o copo com as mãos trêmulas.

Ele termina de beber o copo grato, e Kirsten e Sandy voltam, trazendo-lhe seus remédios.

**"O médico está vindo te examinar. A Marissa recebeu alta e, já que Jimmy não tem residência fixa, eles vão ter que ficar conosco por uns dias"**, Sandy diz, sentando-se ao lado dele.

**"É?" **Ryan sorri. É uma boa notícia. Ele pode ajudar Marissa sem ter que viajar. E engole os comprimidos.** "Valeu...".**

Kirsten sorri para ele.** "Nós sabemos que nós, tipo, estamos meio por fora do seu estado... Seth tem marcado todas as consultas, mas...".**

**"Vocês podem ficar quando ele chegar. Eu vou dizer ao doutor que concordo que ele lhes diga tudo... Basicamente, só tenho que pegar leve e freqüentar a fisioterapeuta para reconstruir meus músculos. Eles arrumaram todo o dano interno causado pela bala e, apesar de terem removido o meu baço – e por isso vou ter que tomar antibióticos por uns tempos – tudo sarou com o coma... Só tenho que pegar leve por uns tempos..." **Ryan explica.

**"Dano interno?" **Kirsten pergunta suavemente. Ryan fica aliviado ao vê-la apertando a mão de Sandy com força.

**"A bala entrou pelas costas, não atingiu a coluna e os ossos, mas saiu pelo peito..." **Ryan ergue a camiseta para mostrar as cicatrizes das cirurgias e da bala.** "E fez uma zona no meu baço e nos meus intestinos, mas eles consertaram tudo, mas tenho que comer coisas leves até que o médico me libere. Disseram que tenho sorte porque nem o fígado nem os pulmões... lamento por não poder falar sobre meus movimentos intestinais com vocês, mas isso é um pouco além do que quero divulgar"**, ele sorri.

**"Ah, querido..." **Kirsten sussurra.

Rosa traz para ele uma tigela de sorvete e fruta picada e ele aceita, vendo a expressão severa dela e compreendendo o espanhol murmurado.

**"É bom ver os dois. Eu... Eu senti saudade. Seth também. Vai ser legal... Vai ser legal ter todo mundo junto de novo"**, Ryan diz honestamente.

A campainha toca antes que alguém possa responder.

Hora do médico. Ryan solta o lençol e apanha sua bengala.

* * *

Seth estaciona o carro de Summer atrás do carro do pai dele e os dois se apóiam em seus assentos com um suspiro.

**"Lar doce lar"**, Summer murmura.** "Vou amar um cochilo".**

**"Eu quero um também"**, ele responde com um sorriso cansado.

**"Vamos dar uma olhada no Chino antes, nos assegurar de que ele ainda está de pé"**, Summer diz saindo do carro.

**"Espero que não esteja de pé. Não acho que ele deva ficar de pé"**, Seth brinca, seguindo-a ao porta-malas para apanhar as malas.

**"Sinto cheiro de comida"**, Summer diz quando eles entram na casa e deixam as malas caírem.

**"SETH!" **A mãe dele corre para ele e o puxa para um abraço desesperado.** "Senti tanta saudade, me desculpe por tudo...".**

**"Oi, mãe"**, Seth ri.

**"Eu juro, mal te reconheci, você cresceu tanto, como vai, Summer?" **Ela pergunta, abraçando a menina também. Os olhos de Summer ficam imensos de surpresa.

**"Nossa, mãe, você é o exemplo de grude"**, Seth brinca.

**"Sinto como se estivesse no limbo e agora está caindo a ficha, quero dizer, todas essas coisas aconteceram enquanto eu estava fora e... só estou tentando me atualizar"**, ela admite levando-os para a cozinha.

**"Cadê o Ryan?"**

**"Na casa da piscina, contra a minha vontade, posso dizer. Acho que o Jimmy e a Marissa deviam ficar lá fora, assim Ryan pode ficar perto da família, mas ele está sendo teimoso"**, Kirsten diz.

**"Contudo, ouvi dizer que a visita do médico correu bem"**, Seth diz, dando a seu pai um sorriso paciente. O médico lhe telefonara para lhe contar as novidades sobre o estado de Ryan depois do exame.

**"Onde estão o Jimmy e a Marissa?" **Sandy pergunta.

**"Tinham umas coisas a fazer em San Diego, mas devem chegar logo. Vamos dar uma olhada no Ryan, ele comeu alguma coisa?" **Seth fita Rosa, mas é Kirsten que responde.

**"Ele quer que nós tenhamos um jantar em família, queria que nós esperássemos por vocês"**, ela diz.

**"Já voltamos"**, Summer diz, tomando a mão dele e o levando para fora. **"Vou **_mesmo_ **embora hoje, não vou?"**

**"Não se eu puder interferir... Se você for, eu vou, e isso quer dizer que o Ryan vai junto e isso não vai acontecer, sabe?" **Ele pergunta, puxando-a para um beijo bem rápido.** "Você está colada a mim e minha família doida".**

**"Não quero causar mais drama entre você e a sua família, já teve drama bastante. Se eles me mandarem embora, então eu vou, mas volto assim que o dia nascer pra ver vocês"**, ela sussurra.

**"Você não vai. Falo sério. Agora vem, vamos dar uma olhada no Ryan..." **Ele diz, mantendo-a junto a si enquanto bate suavemente na porta.

**"Cara, onde vocês se enfiaram? Entre a sua mãe e a Rosa, eu estou ficando doido"**, Ryan murmura sob uma pilha de lençóis sobre a cama. **"Preciso de um intervalo, elas aparecem a cada cinco minutos".**

**"Como você sabia que era a gente?" **Seth pergunta enquanto Summer se aproxima e se espreguiça ao lado dele com um bocejo.

**"Não ouvi barulho de salto alto no chão de madeira do pátio"**, Ryan responde, baixando o lençol para olhar para eles. Afasta-se para dar espaço para Seth junto de Summer na cama. **"Não estou com fome, nem desidratado nem deprimido, só muito, muito cansado mesmo..."**

**"Acredite, a gente sabe como é"**, Seth ri.

**"Ficamos planejando o nosso cochilo enquanto vínhamos para casa"**, Summer diz, aninhando-se junto a Seth enquanto ele arruma o travesseiro atrás deles.

**"Comida é mesmo desnecessária, dormir é muito melhor"**, Seth acrescenta.

**"Daqui a cinco minutos elas aparecem..." **Ryan resmunga.

* * *

Sandy aparece com Marissa e Jimmy fora da casa da piscina. Seth e Summer não voltaram de sua olhada em Ryan, uma hora antes, mas Marissa está ansiosa para ver seus amigos.

**"Muito obrigado mais uma vez, Sandy, por deixar que nós fiquemos aqui, espero que não seja demais"**, Jimmy diz.

**"Acho que não vamos ter muitas brigas se vocês ficarem aqui"**, Sandy admite.

Marissa dá uma risadinha suave ao dar uma olhadinha pela janela. Ela desaparece dentro da casa e fecha a porta atrás de si.

Sandy e Jimmy assistem Marissa subir na cama já atulhada e se enroscar ao lado de Ryan que dorme pesado.

**"Não acha que é um pouco estranho?" **Jimmy pergunta.

**"Não sei mais o que achar. Mas eles cuidam uns dos outros e é isso o que importa de verdade. Quando os nossos filhos cresceram, Jimmy?" **Sandy pergunta.

**"Não sei"**, Jimmy ri.

**

* * *

"Cohen. Meu braço tá dormente... chega pra lá..." Summer resmunga, empurrando o peso dele para longe dela.**

**"Essa cama é pequena demais pra gente"**, Seth murmura.

**"Onde a gente tá?" **Summer boceja, sentando. **"Ah. Casa da piscina".**

**"Eu tou tentando dormir, gente..." **A voz de Marissa os surpreende ao vir do lado de Ryan.

**"Coop!" **Summer sorri.** "Quando você chegou?"**

**"Depende que hora é. É de manhã? Então eu cheguei aqui ontem à noite".**

Summer agarra o pulso de Seth e olha o relógio dele.** "É quase uma da manhã. Cristo, a gente deve estar dormindo há um tempão. Estou morrendo de fome".**

**"Ryan precisa comer também. Quer assaltar a geladeira?" **Seth pergunta.

**"Eu posso comer um pouco"**, Marissa concorda, sacudindo Ryan gentilmente. Ele resmunga alto incompreensível e se afasta do toque dela, irritado.

**"Ryan, acorda, Zangado"**, Summer ri, cutucando-o.

**"Cansado... me deixa em paz..." **ele reclama.

Seth assume, erguendo a voz.** "Ryan, eu sei que você tá com fome e já passou a hora do teu comprimido..."**

**"Dane-se..." **Ryan diz claramente.** "Vocês tão tudo na minha cama..."**

**"E vamos ficar te enchendo até que você acorde e venha brincar com a gente"**, Marissa ri, inclinando-se e o beijando na boca.

**"Aí, ele sempre cai nos lábios de uma menina"**, Seth ri quando Ryan abre os olhos em surpresa antes de corresponder ao beijo.

**"Isso não foi legal"**, Ryan sorri, sentando e pondo um braço ao redor dela.** "Achei que só o Seth e a Summer estavam aqui... e isso não foi legal... que horas são?"**

**"Hora de comer!" **Summer diz.

**"Preciso esticar as pernas, podemos entrar?" **Ryan pergunta bocejando.

**"Primeiro as damas"**, Seth diz, ficando para trás enquanto Summer e Marissa se levantam. Ele oferece a bengala a Ryan, e Ryan aceita-a grato, esfregando os olhos. **"Tudo legal?"**

**"O médico me deu outra daquelas injeções, elas me nocauteiam"**, Ryan admite em voz baixa, esticando a mão trêmula para mostrar. **"Dá uma mão?"**

Seth acena e ajuda Ryan a calçar os tênis. Seth resolvera o problema do cadarço tirando-o dos tênis. Eles ainda estão apertados o suficiente para fazerem o seu serviço. **"Ficou tonto?"**

**"É. Ele trocou as receitas e eu acho que a Rosa me tirou da sua guarda, ela não acreditou em mim... Estou meio alto no momento"**, Ryan sorri.** "Podemos pegar leve nas drogas até que eu saiba quais são os efeitos colaterais?"**

**"Feito"**, Seth diz, sem mostrar sua preocupação.

Ryan apóia-se pesadamente na bengala e fica de pé e Seth o estabiliza imediatamente, ficando de pé ao lado dele.

**"Adiante, para café"**, Ryan diz.

**"Você pode beber café?" **Seth pergunta.

**"Dieta líquida. Café é líquido"**, Ryan responde sério.

* * *

Kirsten acorda para o som de risadinhas. Ficara acordada até altas horas da noite conversando com Sandy, e, apesar de ainda estar com raiva do jeito com que ele agira, ela entendeu. Ela sabe o quanto Sandy ama Ryan, o quanto ele se sente responsável pelo garoto, e ela cometeu os próprios erros ao não perguntar pelo garoto.

A reabilitação foi difícil, e a fez refletir muito em sua vida. Ligava para Seth, querendo dar a Sandy e Ryan uma chance para esfriar e porque as coisas que ela precisava lhes falar precisavam ser ditas pessoalmente. Foi um erro.

Todos eles têm erros a consertar.

Ela cobre Sandy com o lençol e veste o robe. Jimmy tomou um sonífero, horas antes, e a porta do quarto de hóspedes ainda está fechada.

Ela não ouve Jimmy dar risadinhas há anos.

Ela anda na ponta dos pés até a porta da cozinha. O divã da sala foi empurrado para perto do balcão e Ryan está sentado nele com Summer, os dois segurando um copo de leite.

**"Por favor, Cohen? Ele merece uma xícara de café"**, Summer sussurra.

Marissa está de olhos fixos na cafeteira e dá um tapa no aparelho, inexpressiva. Seth vira-se dos potes de sorvete diante de si para dar uma bronca nela.

**"Esta cafeteira é parte da família, não a desrespeite"**, ele diz.

**"O nome dela é Bertha"**, Ryan acrescenta.

**"Você batizou a cafeteira?"** Seth pergunta.

**"Eu não, a Rosa batizou, ela tem essa prima na Colômbia que trabalha com café, e o nome dela é Bertha"**, Ryan replica, sério.

**"Você tá inventando!" **Marissa ri.

**"Mulheres espanholas não são batizadas de Bertha"**, Summer dá uma risadinha, dando um cutucão brincalhão em Ryan.

Kirsten entra na cozinha e fica aliviada que nenhum dos jovens parece desconfortável com sua presença.

**"Mãe, o nome da nossa cafeteira é Bertha?" **Seth lhe pergunta. Ela tem o brilho em seus olhos de novo, e ela não é assim tão feliz desde que chegou em casa.

**"Posso dizer, honestamente, que o Ryan é o único nessa casa, além da Rosa, que fala espanhol, então vou acreditar no que ele fala".**

**"A Bertha não está cooperando"**, Marissa diz.

Seth estica mão e dá um tapinha carinhoso na cafeteira.** "Por favor, Bertha? Vamos, ligue essa linda luzinha laranja antes que todos fiquemos doidos..."**

A cafeteira acende e todos os adolescentes lhe dão uma salva de aplausos.

É bom estar em casa.

* * *

**"E aí, como você está?" **Ryan pergunta a Marissa depois que eles estão empanturrados e acomodados no sofá da sala observando Summer e Seth discutirem que filme eles vão ver.

**"Eu estou... Eu estou feliz por estar em casa. Eu... Desculpe-me por ter tido um surto..."**

**"Eu levei um tiro nas costas, também tive um surto"**, Ryan sorri.** "E você... você atirou nele... Quero dizer, você está..."**

**"Eu sei"**, ela sussurra.** "Mas... eu fiz por sua causa...".**

**"Eu sei, não estou com raiva, só estou... feliz por estar vivo. Preocupado com você. Não quero perder outra pessoa que eu amo por uns tempos, tá? Eu quero que você continue aqui comigo"**, Ryan diz.

Ela enlaça os dedos aos dele.** "Eu quero isso também. Mas nós dois precisamos de um tempo para sarar".**

**"Pelo menos nós dois estamos acordados pra fazer isso"**, ele diz.

**"Cheguem pra lá, pombinhos, queremos umas almofadas também"**, Summer diz, empurrando Ryan para uma ponta do sofá.

**"Decidimos deixar que as pessoas que ficaram longe nas últimas semanas decidam" **Seth diz, sentando na outra ponta do sofá de modo que as meninas estão no meio.

**"O que querem dizer?" **Pergunta Marissa.

**"Pay-per-view é uma coisa maravilhosa. Compramos todos os episódios de **_O Vale_**, e** _A Ilha Deserta _**e** _Os Quatro Mais Talentosos da América_ **e o **_Daily Show_**... tudo o que vocês perderam está arquivado"**, Seth diz, balançando o controle remoto. Marissa o arranca dele.

**"Eu perdi o final de **_O Vale_**?" **Marissa se engasga.

**"Me-ni-na, você não sabe o que aconteceu, mas tem que atualizar ou não vai entender o que está acontecendo com o bebê..." **Summer diz, apanhando o controle e ligando a televisão.

**

* * *

"Eu juro, acho que são gêmeos siameses, todos os quatro", Jimmy diz quando Sandy o encontra de pé no hall.**

**"Muito me surpreende que a Kirsten ainda não tenha batido uma foto"**, Sandy ri, vendo os adolescentes dormindo amontoados no sofá.

**"A Rosa bateu. A Kirsten está na cozinha, falando ao telefone. Quer pegar umas ondas depois de tomar café?" **Jimmy oferece.

**"Isso parece uma ótima idéia. Eu te procuro"**, Sandy diz indo ao encontro de sua esposa.

**"Obrigada, doutor. Entrarei em contato"**, Kirsten está falando. Ela recoloca o fone na base e toma a mão dele na sua. **"Preciso conversar contigo".**

**"Tudo bem, estou aqui"**, ele responde.

**"Quero que a gente faça terapia familiar. Acho... Acho que é algo que precisamos fazer... Sinto que estamos nos perdendo. Aqueles meninos lá são mais uma família do que nós, no momento..."**

Sandy está sem palavras, mas finalmente concorda.** "Tem razão. Precisamos de uma ajuda. Acha que os garotos...".**

**"Foi idéia deles"**, ela sussurra.** "Eles sugeriram terapia de casal, mas... é maior que isso e eles entendem".**

**"São espertos. Espertos demais, às vezes"**, Sandy admite. Ela adianta-se e o beija hesitantemente na boca.

**"Eu te amo mesmo".**

**"Eu também. Isso nunca mudou"**, ele sussurra, beijando-a de novo.

* * *

Seth está perambulando do lado de fora da casa de piscina enquanto Ryan tem sua sessão de fisioterapia. Summer está acompanhando Marissa à primeira consulta dela com o psiquiatra, e os pais dele estão visitando o túmulo de Caleb.

A terapeuta, uma loira gostosa, o expulsou quando o telefone dele tocou pela quarta vez e agora ele está preso do lado de fora.

Finalmente, a porta se abre e Ryan sai com a mulher.

**"Valeu, Marianne, eu a vejo amanhã".**

**"Ele foi ótimo, já está me surpreendendo"**, ela diz a Seth com um sorriso, **"mas tem que descansar porque vai sentir umas dores".**

**"Ela diz que eu posso comer algo mastigável hoje"**, Ryan sorri.** "Então vamos logo com isso".**

Seth fica aliviado e segue Ryan cozinha adentro.

Marianne aceita uma garrafa de água e sai pela porta da frente enquanto Seth acomoda-se com Ryan no sofá.

**"Isso foi mais duro do que pensei, os alongamentos e o teste de agilidade"**, Ryan diz.** "Não tenho nada de força nas mãos, sou como uma marionete e não posso puxar os fios certos"**, ele acrescenta.

**"Você está ficando mais forte a cada dia".**

A campainha toca e eles se entreolham.** "Eu atendo"**, Seth diz, indo à porta.

Ele não espera ver Jess.

**"Oi. Posso... Posso vê-lo?" **Ela pergunta.

**"O quê?!" **Seth responde.

**"O Ryan. Eu preciso... Eu quero me desculpar"**, ela diz, colocando nervosamente uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, e ele vê os pontos dela.

**"Ele não pode receber visitas"**, Seth consegue dizer.

**"Mas que inferno você quer?" **A voz de Ryan é dura e ele se mexe para ficar ao lado de Seth.

**"Me desculpe, Ryan, só queria te dizer que... eu não sabia... eu não sabia que o Trey...".**

**"Pare"**, Ryan diz, erguendo uma mão trêmula.

**"Eu não sabia que ele ia te dar um tiro, não sabia que alguém ia acabar machucado...".**

**"Quando o Trey tá por perto, todos se machucam"**, Ryan diz.

**"Eu sei disso agora... ele não é quem eu pensava que ele era... e eu lamento por tudo isso...".**

**"Jess! Vamos!" **Uma voz chama do carro na rua.

**"Eu só queria te dizer isso. Provavelmente vou te ver no julgamento"**, ela diz, se virando e mancando em direção ao carro.

**"Preciso me sentar"**, Ryan diz baixinho, se virando e deixando Seth na porta.

**

* * *

"Temos que começar a sair mais", Summer diz, acordando Seth ao se sentar ao lado dele no sofá. Ryan está desmaiado no divã, roncando um tanto.**

**"Como foi o seu dia?" **Seth boceja.

**"O Jimmy e a Marissa foram jantar antes de voltar".**

**"Você não estava com fome?"**

Ela se apóia nele.** "Eu só queria vir para casa".**

**"Estamos muito co-dependentes".**

**"Tá cansado de mim?" **Ela pergunta.

Ele a beija profundamente.** "Nunca vou me cansar de você".**

Ela aproveita minutos de beijos intensos antes de um jornal cair na cabeça deles, separando-os.

Rosa tagarela raivosamente, enxotando-os do sofá enquanto balança o jornal enrolado perigosamente.

**"Ela tem razão, devíamos subir"**, Seth diz, pondo um braço ao redor da cintura dela. **"É hora de termos um tempo sozinhos...".**

* * *

Sandy atende o telefone distraidamente, sua mão roçando na de Kirsten quando ele o ergue. **"Sandy Cohen".**

**"Sr. Cohen? Posso falar com o Ryan?"**

Ele vai sempre reconhecer a voz de Trey Atwood.

Imagens do corpo ferido e ensangüentado de Ryan numa maca. O rosto arrasado de Seth. O respirador enfiado na garganta inchada de Ryan. O rosto espancado de Jess na sala de interrogatório.

Trey Atwood.

**"Alô?"**

Kirsten arranca o telefone dele.** "Quem fala?" **Ela empalidece, mas seus olhos lampejam, fazendo-o lembrar vagamente de Caleb.

**"Se ligar para esse telefone de novo, vamos processá-lo por perseguição. Como ousa ligar para cá? Ele não é mais o seu irmão, é o nosso filho, e você pode pensar que é durão por ser de Chino e por estado na cadeia, mas acredite em mim, você não sabe com quem está mexendo. Machuque o meu filho e eu juro que você vai pagar por isso pelo resto de sua vida. Vai se arrepender por ter pisado em Newport quando eu acabar com você..." **Kirsten faz uma pausa.** "Posso fazer com que você seja assassinado com um telefonema, mas prefiro vê-lo trancado numa jaula como o animal que é. Merece sofrer!" **Ela joga o telefone para baixo, e este desliza pelo balcão e se espatifa no chão.

**"Filho da mãe"**, Kirsten resmunga.

Sandy a toma nos braços quando ela começa a chorar.

* * *

**"E aí, o que temos na agenda para hoje?" **Ryan pergunta, assustando Seth na cozinha.

**"Bom, as meninas foram ao shopping e eu achei que talvez pudéssemos pegar leve"**, Seth responde.

**"A gente sempre pega leve"**, Ryan diz, sentando no balcão e girando sua bengala. "**Vamos mudar um pouco".**

**"O que sugere, aleijado?" **Seth provoca.

**"Quer nadar um pouco na piscina? Podemos levar o seu som para fora e montá-lo no sofá e relaxarmos um pouco. Preciso pegar um sol"**, Ryan sugere.

**"Claro. Vai te trocar e eu vou pegar as coisas"**, Seth ri.

Eles estão flutuando nos colchões de plástico por mais ou menos uma hora quando os pais saem.

**"Não liguem pra gente, meninos, vamos aproveitar um pouco"**, a mãe diz. O pai a ajuda a entrar na Jacuzzi.

**"Diga ao Ryan para se virar, ou vai ficar ardendo"**, Sandy diz, acomodando-se ao lado de Kirsten na banheira quente.

Seth flutua preguiçosamente para perto de Ryan e o desperta de seu cochilo. **"Hora de se virar, cara".**

**"Tá"**, Ryan resmunga, pulando de seu colchão com um espirro de água e se virando de modo a deitar de bruços.

**"Você devia se virar também"**, a mãe dele diz.

Seth espirra água nela, brincalhão, mas obedece, virando-se de modo que está montando o colchão.

**"Estávamos pensando em pedir comida tailandesa esta noite..." **O pai dele fala.

**"Vou adorar comer arroz"**, Ryan diz.

**"Isso parece dez". **

F I M


End file.
